Sing Your Way Out
by Ferntiger
Summary: Cj knows alot about Tower Prep, when her friends find out, what will happen? What happens when a war breaks out? Can they find help? Rated T 'cause im paranoid, CjXIan IM BACK!
1. Taken By Surprise

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 1: Taken By Surprise

Cj POV:

Suki and I raced down the halls toward a small room at the end, we were late! The session started an hour ago, they were going to be so angry with us! Suki opened the door, and we raced into the room.

"Where were you?"Said a relieved, yet angry guy named Jay. What many people didn't know was that he was my brother. I also had a sister, Tiki. These were not our real names, just the ones we were forced to take. We were also forced to hide that we were family. Another thing many people didn't know, especially not Gabe and Ian, was that Suki and I were the best singers this school had. We quickly ran into the booth, put our headphones on, and began with our session.

Ian POV:

They were late.

"Where are they, they should have been here a while ago." I said

"I don't know." Gabe said

"I'm going to go look for them" I said, and headed towards the tunnels.

"I'm going with you." Gabe said, standing and following me.

"No, stay here." I said

"Doing what? I'm bored here, I rather be searching for Cj and Suki." Gabe said.

"Fine." I said as we entered the tunnels. We followed many tunnels and searched many places where we thought they might be. We went into the halls and searched endlessly. Then suddenly, a small girl, maybe a year younger than us, rushed past us into an empty hallway. _Tiki_, the name flashed in my mind, I had seen her some times before. I watched as she disappeared into a door at the end of the hallway.

"Gabe" I said, and pointed at the door at the end of the hall.

"I'm going to go see what that's about" I said before heading down the hallway, and Gabe trailed hopelessly behind, complaining. As I neared the closed door, I heard voices.

"Wow, they are amazing." Muttered Tiki quietly.

"What did you expect?" Said another voice of a guy I believe is called Jay

"They can really sing!" Exclaimed Tiki quietly.

"Well, they are Cj and Suki, what did you expect?" Asked Jay

I gasped a nearly inaudible gasp, yet I heard a sharp exclamation.

"I think we have a pair of nosy students at our door" Hissed Tiki

"Well, go welcome them." Jay hissed back in an effort to keep quiet.

Suddenly the door was opened, and Gabe and I tumbled in.

"What do you think you're doing" Hissed Tiki.

"Looking for Cj and Suki." I replied in a whisper.

"Jay, should we let them in?" Tiki asked.

"They all are friends, so we must. Come and listen to your good friends." Jay whispered to us.

We stood up, and immediately gasped again, it was a recording studio, and Cj and Suki were singing right now. We put the headphones on and listened to the song they were singing.

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day _

_To turn it all around_

_Or throw it all away_

_Gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we go the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying Oh_

_Like we're dying._

_Like we're dying oh,_

_Like we're dying._

Cj POV:

Ian and Gabe had found our secret. When the song ended, they stood with their moths open, until Jay made some rude joke, because Tiki started giggling. Suki and I walked out of the booth, said bye to Tiki and Jay, and walked out into the hall. We heard footsteps behind us.

"Wait." Called Ian.

"What." Said Suki in an annoyed voice.

"Both of you have some explaining to do." Ian said.

_How do you like it? This is my first Tower Prep Fan-Fic. Just as a reminder, I OWN NOTHING! _


	2. The Secret Conversation

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 2:The Secret Conversation

Cj POV:

"Why do you care?" Suki snarled at Gabe

"Suki, calm down." I told her.

"We care, because we don't keep secrets from each other!" Ian said.

"Then you would be surprised!" I hissed at him, taking Sukis side. With the whole conversation, we had walked all the way to our room.

"You need to tell us!" Gabe pleaded.

"NO." Hissed Suki, slamming the door on his face.

"What's with them?" I asked.

"I have no idea, I really have no idea." Suki said

**The Next Morning…**

I woke up when I heard two knocks at the door. I heard Suki mumble something in her sleep. I decided not to answer it, whoever it might be.

"Cj, Suki, open up!" It was Ian. I growled at my pillow.

"Open the door please!" Gabe said franticly.

"No." Came Sukis muffled mumble from across the room. Then, what I would have never expected, happened. The door opened, and they proceeded to try to wake us up.

"I want seafood now…" Suki said to Gabes confusion as he tried to wake her up.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I shrieked as Ian poked me.

"What are you doing here." I mumbled half asleep.

"We want answers." Ian said.

"Give us an hour, and we will meet you in the observatory." I mumbled.

"Okay." They said, and headed out.

"Nosy boys." Suki mumbled from across the room.

"Yea." I mumbled as I got up.

**An Hour Later…**

"What did you want?" I asked as we came into the observatory.

"Answers." Ian said

"Okay." I said.

"Why did you not tell us about your singing?" Ian asked.

"We had _lives_ before you showed up, Ian." Suki hissed at him.

"Calm down Suki." Gabe said.

"It was a daily thing, back when it was just me and Suki. When we meet Gabe, we pushed it to only twice a week, and when you came, Ian, we pushed it down to once a week." I said.

"Okay" Ian said "That settles it."

"Settles what?" Suki asked.

"That we will not keep secrets from one another." Ian said.

"Okay.." Gabe said.

"We have no secrets any of us are keeping, right?" Ian asked.

"Absolutely not." Suki said.

"Not here." Gabe said.

"And you Cj?" Ian asked, I hesitated a second no more before I lied.

"No." I said. He noticed the look on my face, and the hesitation.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked.

"No, there is nothing to worry about!" I said.

"Okay, from now on we hide nothing more from each other." Ian said, and we all nodded in agreement.

**Two hours later…**

Ian POV:

I crept slowly back to the observatory, I forgot to take my homework with me. As I neared the observatory entrance from the tunnels, I heard voices; I stopped to listen, looking through a crack in the floor boards.

"What can we do?" Tiki trilled.

"They are on the verge of finding out; we have to be more careful." Jay was saying.

"All of us." Cj said.

"Jay, do you think it will ever happen." Tiki said.

"I told you, when we are here, don't call me Jay! My name is Jason, and no, I have no idea." Jay said.

"I think it will take only a month or two." Cj said.

"A month or two, and then we watch as our worlds crumble around us." Tiki said.

"Don't think that, Natasha!" Jay said.

"What do you want me to think, Jason? All of our live are a lie! We have been treading in shadow, for fear of hurting the ones we know!" Tiki snarled at Jay.

"Our lives have been a lie." Cj said quietly.

"Don't think that!" Jay said.

"In a month or two everyone will know! Everyone will turn their backs on us, for being traitors! They won't want to listen to why! They won't even care if we were forced to!" Cj hissed.

"Your right." Hay said sadly.

Suddenly Tiki glanced around the room and hissed softly," The walls have ears."

"Then welcome those ears." Jay hissed back. The next second, I was being hauled out of my place between the floor boards, and was sitting in the middle of the room. I slowly stood up.

"You have a lot to explain." I said to Cj.

_Well, How do you like it? Just a reminder I own NOTHING._


	3. Awnsers

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 3: Awnsers

Ian POV:

"Why are they here?" I asked Cj. I was really confused in why Jay and Tiki were here, even those weren't their names. I also wanted to know what was the thing that was going to happen. I also did not understand why they had to hide who they were, or why they are traitors, and what they were forced to do.

"Why should we trust you?" Jay Hisses at me, anger glinting in his eye.

"Cj, what's going on?" I ask her desperately

"I…I can't tell you." She says, dropping her gaze.

"Leave!"Tiki hisses viciously at me.

"Tell me, right now!" I say, anger starting to boil in my stomach.

"No." Hisses Jay, and with that, he grabs Tikis arm, and with a cruel smile, they quickly fade from view. I look around in confusion. Then I see the entrance to the tunnels, just in time to see Cj disappear into it.

Cj POV:

I hit the hard concrete of the tunnels, and immediately sprinted forward. I knew the rout to my room by heart. I raced along in silence. In the distance, I heard a small clop, as Ian landed on the hard surface. I ran faster. I heard him coming. I ran faster. My room was just around the corner. I pulled myself up into my room, shut the entrance to the tunnels, and walked out into the hall. I walked to Tikis room, our safe room. No one really knew where Tiki was, this sometimes was useful. As I entered, I noticed that Tiki and Jay were already there.

"Close call." I gasped.

"Too close." Jay said.

"Tomorrow, after our last class, head for the observatory, wear your cloaks." Tiki whispered calmly.

"It's a plan." Jay said. I quietly walked out of the room. I decided to roam the hallways for a while. I walked and walked, lost in my thoughts, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around.

Ian.

"Cj, Observatory. Now." He hissed under his breath. We entered the tunnels, and walked in silence. There was no escape from this. The was behind me the whole way, and with his perplex, he could tell my every move.

We reached the observatory.

"Now tell me, why did you run?" Ian asked.

"Reasons." I said.

"Tell me!" He said.

"You wouldn't understand." I whispered.

"Yes I would. Please tell me." Ian said, genuine emotion in his eyes

"What do you _need_ to know." I whispered, giving in.

"Why are you so close to Tiki and Jay? What are they to you?" Ian asked.

"They…they…they are my siblings." I whispered. There was long pause.

"Why wouldn't tell me, why Cj?" Ian said, his eyes clouded with emotions.

"Horrible things would happen if I did." I whispered, knowing too well what would happen if I reveled it publicly.

"What did you mean by 'it will happen in two to three months.'?" Ian asked.

"A great battle, one for the ages. The one that will free everyone." I whispered.

"This could be huge for the escape!" Ian exclaimed.

"You can't tell anyone else!" I quickly hissed. He silently searched my eyes.

"What did you mean you would become traitors?" He asked quietly.

"We… we gave information to the rebellion about all of our friends plans, dreams, and tries to escape. We gave names. We would become traitors if people knew who we gave the information to." I whispered.

"Who Cj. I have to know." Ian said quietly.

"He…Headmaster." I whispered.

"What! Why would you give him the information! If you haven't noticed, he is the enemy!" Ian snarled.

"I told you wouldn't understand." I hissed quietly, and sat down.

"I'm sorry, can you please tell me why though?" Ian said quietly.

"I can't." I whispered.

"Please?" He whispered, sitting down next to me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I answered the question, and it broke my heart to tell.

"Headmaster is my father." I whispered.

_How do you like? I have school now, so I will try to update at least once a week! _


	4. Secret Room of Secrets

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 4:Secret Room of Secrets

Cj POV:

Tonight was the night.

Before I left my room, I put on a pure black cloak. Pure black except for one bottom corner, which carried the Ward family Coat of Arms. I put on my cloak, and walked into the hallway. Only monitors were in the halls at this time. I walked past, and they nodded at me. I put on the hood, and continued. I reached the abandoned hallway. I walked along the endless hallway. I heard steeps behind me, and whipped around.

Ian.

"I thought the rooks went into hiding." He hissed. I pulled the hood down.

"Cj?" He asked confused.

"Ian." I said, mock-copying his tone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I hissed.

"You're going to the observatory, to meet Tiki and Jay." He said in disbelief.

"Why do you care?" I hissed.

"I care a lot Ceej." He whispered. All of a sudden, last night came back to me. After I had told Ian that bit of information, I had started to cry. I cried endlessly, all Ian did was hug me and try to calm me down. I fell asleep in his arms. His voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Can I come?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." I said, and pulled out the spare cloak I always carried with me.

"Put it on, and pull the hood up, knomes and monitors don't mind someone in one of these cloaks." I said, I pulled my own hood up, and walked on in silence.

"Pass word." Hissed Jay as we got to the Secret Room of Secrets.

"wings of might, claws of power, together, we will obliterate Tower." I hissed.

"Acces granted." Jay hissed, opening the door, allowing passage into the room. I walked over to a couch, were tiki and jay were seated, and Ian followed. I could see that he was confused. There were many people seated here, all with the same cloak. What he didn't notice, was that each cloak had a ribbon of color around the hood. Direct Wards, Jay, Tiki, and me, we all had a blood red ribbons. Cousins of ours had a dark green. Nieces and Nephews had a dark blue color. Visitors, like the members of the Broken, Connors army, and Ian, had a yellow ribbon. Each couch had the colored ribbon sown into the fabric. The chairs could be anyone's. Everyone gave Ian a nasty look as he sat on the couch. Tiki gave him a dirty look, and Jay just shook his head. Jay stood.

"Welcome, friends, family, and allies." Jay said.

"Tonight, we talk strategy!" Tiki Said, standing next to him, this was my que.

"This is why we have asked you all to come tonight!" I said, standing next to them.

"Redfang, you said you had a plan?" Jay asked.

"Ragahharrr." Phillips exclaimed.

"Great Idea." I said.

"What did he say?" Jay asked, puzzled.

"If the wall is a hologram, there must be a way to turn it off." I translated.

'That could be it!" Tiki said.

"It must be done the night before the war, so the outside forces can come aid us." James, one of my cousins said.

"Correct!" Spat Susan, his sister.

"We could use all of our abilities combined, to win this battle!" Stated little Jasmine, who had just entered our world of lies last month.

'Of course.' Tiki said softly.

"War is to come, remember, when you hear the hoot of an owl twice, it is the call for war. We will have freedom!" James exclaimed.

"What are all of your powers?" Ian wondered aloud.

"Mine is enhanced hearing and enhanced speed." Tiki said.

"Mine is fading from view, and shape shifting." Jay stated.

"Mine is shape shifting.' James said.

"Mine is communication with animals." Susan said.

"Mine is infrared." Jasmine said.

"Mine is perception and animal communication." I said.

"Wow." Was all Ian could say.

"New kid." Susan hissed to James.

_Hope you liked it!_


	5. I Am Now

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 5: I Am Now

C j POV:

Ian was confused about everything! He even trailed behind as I walked to my recording session. He sat in a chair as I sang:

'_Cos when a heart breaks_

_No it don't break _

_No it don't break _

_No it don't break _

_Even no_

_What am I going to do_

_When the best part of me _

_Was always you and_

_What am I supposed to say when_

_I'm all choked up that you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces yeah, _

_I'm falling to pieces yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

The song ended, and I walked away from the room, Ian trailing hopelessly behind.

"How do you have two abilities." Ian asked.

"It is a Ward family trait. Everyone in my family has two powers." I explained.

"Yours are..." Ian said.

"Perception and Ani-Talk." I finished.

"Okay." He said.

"What I need to know is why… when is the battle, and how do you know all those people?" Ian said.

"we aren't sure when the battle is going to be." I said.

"Okay, then how do you know all those people?" Ian asked.

"All from my family, or family friends." I said.

"You know a lot of people." Ian said.

"Yea." I said. '_Yea? Yea! That's all you can say to the guy you like! That's not a cool thing to say!' _I scolded myself mentally.

"Cool." Ian said.

Ian POV:

"Cool." I said. '_Cool? Cool! That's all you can say in front of the girl you like! That's not the best thing to say!_' I scolded myself mentally. My focus was immediately shifted back to Cj, as she let out a loud gasp.

"What?" I said.

"Tiki!" She squeaked.

"What?" I said

"Jay just texted me, someone broke Tikis arm!" She hissed with anger. The next second, she was racing down the halls, towards the infirmary.

"You're here." Jay said as soon as we walked into the room.

"Who did this?" Cj spat. I had never seen her so angry.

"The rooks." Jay whispered.

"They are going to pay!' Cj said, and turned around, and stalked out of the room.

"What happened!" came a gasp from behind me. I turned around. It was James and Susan.

"The rooks hurt her, and now Cj is going on a revenge spree." Jay said.

"We have to stop her; you know what happened last time!" James said.

"Yes." Susan said with a laugh

"What happened?" I asked.

"She ripped the idiot who hurt Tiki, to shreds last time. She is very protective, even if she doesn't seem it." Jay said.

'Ill go." I said.

Cj POV:

How am I going to get my revenge on those excuses for life. I Climbed into the observatory, and sat down on a couch. How was I going to get my revenge? No one, absolutely no one hurt my little sister, and got away with it. I got up, and turned to leave, when I heard the entrance to the tunnels opening. I turned around.

Ian. I sighed, who else could it be?

"Ceej, listen to me, you don't have to go fight to rooks because of Tiki. There must be another way!" He said.

"There is no other way." I hissed. I turned around, and left the room.

**Midnight the same night…**

My cloak swished softly as I walked the path less walked. I walked along the winding halls. They seemed endless. I kept walking. I got to an old door. I heard voices inside. Slowly, I reached forward, grasping the cold iron door knob in my hand, and turned it. There was no commotion when I walked into the room. Good. They thought it was just one of them. Yea right! There was commotion as I swept of the cloak.

"YOU!" Oden hissed at me.

"Yes, me." I hissed back.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Oden.

"Who hurt Tiki?" I hissed at everyone in the room.

"That would be me you want then." Oden hissed back.

"You had no right!" I hissed, my blood starting to boil with anger. I saw a flash of regret in Odens eyes. His name wasn't Oden. Jeremy was in west campus. This was a new Oden. His name was Jackson.

"I had every right!" He hissed heartlessly.

"No you didn't." I hissed.

"Let's settle this then!" He hissed, and launched himself at me. I immediately side steeped him, and he went crashing into the ground. Not before he grabbed my leg, and pulled me down with him. I quickly rolled, got up, and looked around. It seemed just to be Oden and me. All of the other rooks seemed to have fled the scene. I was brought back to reality to a punch in a face. I fell, and hissed in agony. I slowly got up. Jackson had a look of triumph on his face. He leapt, and I side stepped him again, and tried to pin him down. I kicked him in the stomach, and he hissed in anger. We rolled on the ground, locked in battle. Suddenly, Jackson got a hold of my sleeve, and smiled cruelly. With one strong heave, I was sent flying across the room, and hit the wall with a thud.

"Not so strong now?" Jackson hissed.

"She doesn't have to be." Snarled a voice behind him. I smiled the best I could. Ian.

"So you're going to protect your girl friend?" Jackson hissed. With that Jackson was sent flying across the room, and hit the wall with a thud.

"Ceej, are you okay?" Ian asked franticly.

"I am now." I whispered before the world went black.

_Sorry for the late update! How do you like it?_


	6. Muffins

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 6: Muffins

C j POV:

I gently regained consciousness. I felt ragged breathing above my head. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up slowly to see Ian staring down.

"Your okay!" Ian chided and hugged me close. He couldn't get much closer, he was carrying me.

"Ian…" I rasped.

"Shh… I need to get you to the infirmary." He said softly.

"Let…" I hissed, before I was interrupted by Ian.

"Shh… Just calm down, were almost there." He said softly. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

**A few Minutes Later…**

"Nurse!" I heard Ian call.

"What has happened?" Nurse said calmly.

"She got hurt, badly…" Ian said, trying not to tell how I was hurt.

"Set her down, I'll take care of her, you can go now." Nurse said.

"But.." I heard Ian object.

"Out." Nurse said calmly.

I heard the receding steps as Ian left.

Ian POV:

Was she okay? I thought and thought. I was seated just outside of the infirmary, on the cold floor. I heard the small shrieks as Nurse assed the damage. I must have fallen asleep, because I was awoken by the small metallic clop of the door closing. I got up to see Cj standing there. She looked in pain, he back mostly stiff. She looked at me with tired eyes.

"Ceej." I said pulling her into a hug.

Cj POV:

"Ceej." Ian said, hugging me.

"Ian…" I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just fine. Ian, I'm sorry for thinking I could take the rooks by myself, if it went for you, I would still be there." I said, my voice barely a whisper. I looked up at him. He gently kissed my forehead.

"I'm just glad your okay." He said.

**The next Moring…**

I walked stiffly to the table where Ian, Gabe, and Suki were sitting.

"Cj! I thought you got mauled by the rooks!" Gabe said.

"Gabe!" Suki said horrified.

"What?" Gabe said.

"Im okay Gabe." I said with a laugh.

"CJ!" Came a screech from across the cafeteria. James and Susan.

"Hi." I said.

"Your okay!" Susan said, throwing her arms around me.

"Yea.. I noticed." I said.

"I'm glad your okay." James said, hugging me too.

"Who are those people?" Gabe said confused.

"Old friends of mine." I said, using the old cover up I had for years.

"Got some competition, Ian." Gabe said. Ian threw a half eaten muffin at him.

"Not cool, dude!" Gabe complained.

**Later, in the Observatory…**

I was reading my book. Aware of Ian pacing the Observatory and Gabe questioning Suki. Suki later left, saying she had to meet a friend. Ray of course. Gabe seemed to have noticed, because he growled at this and left soon after.

"Ceej…" Ian said.

"Yea?" I said closing my book, and looking at him.

"Would…would you consider taking us when the battle happens?" He asked, uncertainty etched cross his face.

"You won't have to escape after the battle, you'll just walk out, free." I Said.

"Okay, than can we help in the battle?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"No need to thank me, any Ward would have done it, its in our nature." I said. I slowly stretched, causing ripples of pain to flash across my back where my bandage was. Ian read the look of pain on my face.

"You okay?" He said softly.

'Perfectly fine." I said.

"Ian, how did you find me last night?" I said, standing up next to him.

"You said you wanted revenge, and the rooks were the ones that hurt Tiki. Midnight would also be a predictable hour. I arrived just on time." Ian explained.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Don't thank me." Ian said softly, gently placing a hand on my cheek. The one that had gotten hurt. I suddenly realized how close our faces were. Without a moment's hesitation, Ian pressed his lips to mine.

"You don't need to thank me." Ian said softly.

I smiled.

_How was it! Just a reminder, I OWN NOTHIN! Oh, and _Cripple X_, don't worry! In the battle chapters she will be fighting alone… and might just save someone's life… HOPE YOU LIKED IT!_


	7. In The Rain

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 7: In The Rain

C j POV:

The moon hung low in the sky, casting eerie shadows across everything. My cloak swished softly as I moved silently across the forest floor. Over a tree trunk, around a bush. A small droplet of water fell across my face. '_Rain._' I silently thought as it began to drizzle. I moved slightly faster. A hoot of an owl disturbed me. '_RAIN!_' it chided. I kept moving, as silently as possible over the now damp forest floor. It started to rain harder, I moved faster. Soon enough I was racing across the damp forest floor, splashing and sploshing in every puddle. I heard steps behind me. I quietly jumped into a small bush, and watched. Soon enough, a figure ran past.

Ian.

How could this be? I had made sure no one knew where I was going, or that I had left. I watched as he came to a halt, and stood listening. Of course, he couldn't hear my footsteps any more. Smart. I silently slipped out of my bush. I walked towards him. He paid no attention to me. I quietly slipped passed him. As soon as I was at a safe distance, I began running again. I heard the steps behind me begin to speed up. I raced, full speed, towards my destination. The stone clearing. I raced it, and stopped running, panting softly. The steps behind me stopped, and I heard the rustling of a bush.

"Jason, Natasha, you can come out now." I hissed into the gloom.

"Glad you are here." Jason said, appearing before me.

"Finally!" Natasha squeaked from behind him, her face barely visible in the pouring rain.

"Can we please continue to the wall now?" I hissed.

"Of course!" Natasha chided as we began to run. We raced all the way to the wall, and so did Ian by the sound of it.

"Now, we just figure out how to turn it off, and well know how to do it the night before the battle." Jason said. We began searching, looking for projectors, or anything that could be the source of the hologram. Tiki was the one who found it though.

"Look!" Natasha chided. She pushed a small boulder, with the help of Jay, into the wall, and a small gap appeared.

"If we could have more of those, the outside forced could easily come to help us." Jay said.

"Can we keep searching tomorrow? It's cold, and this pouring rain doesn't help." Tiki spat.

"Sure!" Jay said. We quietly race away.

"Ceej." Came a gasp behind me. I slowed down until I could no longer see Tiki and Jay.

"Ian?" I hissed.

"Ceej!" Ian said appearing. He seemed soaked to the bone. A flash of lightning revealed a tired face.

"You followed me!" I spat, anger burning the tips of my ears.

"I had to, I wanted to talk to you, but you had already left, so I followed you." Ian said, regret in his voice.

"Okay, talk to me." I said.

"Ceej, do… do you like me?" he said softly.

"Of course! You one of the best friends I have! Why do you ask?" I said, even though I knew that was not what he was asking.

"I ask you that because, I…I…" He stammered.

"Well?" I said, almost to myself.

Ian POV:

I couldn't stop stammering. What was wrong with me?

"Well?" Ceej said, almost to herself.

"I…I…" I said, but was cut off when Ceej pressed her lips to mine. The cold of the rain was gone.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know." Came Cj's whisper back. With that, a howl far off, seemed to scare her, and she bolted away.

I was happy now.

_How did you like it? If it is getting to fluffy for you, in about, two more chapters, the war begins. Oh, and _Cripple X_, you is welcome! REVIEW!_


	8. Night Howls

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 8: Night Howls

C j POV:

'_Die!_' Came the loud shrill howl. I raced as fast as I could. I heard paw steps racing towards me. I turned around, and caught sight of blood red eyes, and bared teeth. '_Die!_' It howled into the starless sky. I race through unfamiliar paths. What was this place? I had no idea where I was. These weren't the trees near Tower. '_Die!_' Came a snarl from behind. I raced faster, unsure of where to go. I raced into a small clearing, and realized my mistake. This was a dead end. A stone hollow surrounded me, the walls to steep for me to climb. '_Die!_' Came the howl from behind. I turned around. In the half light I could barely see the creature. It starred at me, teeth bared in the half light. '_Die!_' it howled once more, and leapt. I screamed.

Suki POV:

I was awaken by Cj's screaming. I looked over at her. Of course, a nightmare.

"Cj." I growled.

"CJ!" I hissed, throwing a pillow at her.

"What?" Cj said as she woke up.

"You were having a nightmare." I explained.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Want to talk about it? Or want to talk about what happened on you forest run?" I asked curious.

"You want me to tell you?" Cj hissed.

"YES!" I said

"Nothing big, I just kissed Ian, that's all." She said. WHAT? Why wouldn't not tell me?

"WHAT!" I said exited ly.

'Ian kissed me last night, I kissed him tonight." Cj said.

"So, are you together now?" I enquired.

"I have no idea." Cj said.

Cj POV:

"I have no idea." I said softly.

"Well, find out in the morning!" Suki said.

"No." I said.

"Fine." Suki said as he went back to sleep.

**The Next Afternoon…**

I slowly made my way to the observatory. I had been excused from afternoon classes because I tripped, and hurt my ankle. It really didn't hurt, but Nurse insisted I take the rest of the day off. The reason why I had slightly sprained my ankle, as that the howl from last night haunted every thought I had. So naturally I had no idea where I was going, and ran into Gabe. I was slowly approaching the Observatory, when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the fain silhouette of Ian racing towards me.

"Hey, need help?" He asked.

"Yea." I said, and he helped me into the observatory.

"What happened last night." Ian said cautiously.

"Nothing of importance." I said

"Okay." Ian said.

"5 minutes to class." Whisper chided.

"I have to go, be careful." Ian said softly, and looked into my eyes. Softly, he pressed his lips to mine. He quickly and quietly slipped into the tunnels below.

_Hey! REVIEW! If you read, REVIEW! Next chapter is the first battle chapter. This one was really short. The next one will posted in at least four days. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to PM me, or REVIEW! Till next time!_


	9. The Battle Begins

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

Cj POV:

I lurked around random halls. I was thinking about Ian. I sighed at the thought of him. I found my way out on to the grounds. I speed towards the wall, where Tiki, Jay, Susan, James, and Jasmine where waiting to fix the wall. I took the last turn, and the wall loomed in front of me. I saw the small group waiting anxiously.

"You're here!" Little Jasmine chided.

"Let's move." James said

"Start on that end, and don't forget, Susan, Cj, use your Ani-Talk to get animals on our side. Let them know what time." Tiki said through darkness. I could barely see her hunched up form, her broken arm held at an angle in its cast.

"Lets move already!" Jay spat. We got to work. Susan and I kept letting out howls, bird calls, snake hisses, hoots, trying feebly to get animals on our side. We got two panthers, three snakes, four hawks, and a wolf on our side, we reported to Jay.

"Perfect!" Jay said. I couldn't remember the last time I saw him happy.

"Let's go." Jasmine said. We slunk slowly back to our dorms, and awaited the owl hoots. My phone vibrated, and I picked it up.

**Ian: **_**Ceej, I know where you were. It starts tonight, doesn't it?**_

I sighed.

**Cj: **_**Yes.**_

**Ian: **_**I'll be ready then.**_

**Cj: **_**=)**_

I feebly smiled. With the war that was about to start, I had no idea when I would see him again. This might be the last time I would ever talk to him. '_Don't think that!_' I scolded myself. I was lost in my thoughts. My phone vibrated again, I looked at it.

**Jay: **_**Its time.**_

I sighed. I slipped quietly out of my bed and made my way quietly towards the door to my room. I was about to slip out, and a through a glance at Suki. My best friend. If anything happened to her, they would be dead by sundown. She was like my other sister. I had so much to lose. I slipped out of my room, and closed my door quietly. I stood there, ready. I saw the other fighters who had gotten Jays text, standing outside of their doors, ready to jump into action as soon as the alarm sounded. To identify ourselves, we all had a jacket on. It was pitch black. On the back, it had a big Lion. It had a crown on it, each 'jewel' had a different color. Each color of the 'jewels' stood for our cloak hood colors. A broken chain around its neck to signify our freedom. I looked around, and saw similar looks of terror, courage, and sadness. I looked around, and with that I heard it.

'WHO! WHO!' I saw as everyone who was battle ready, took up a defensive position. I saw some confused people look out of their rooms. They saw us, and ran back inside. I smiled to myself. I looked to my left, and to my amazement, I saw Ian racing towards me. I gasped as he was swept sideways by a horde of Knomes. The girl next to me screeched, and jumped at them.

"CEEJ! CEEJ!'" I heard Ian screech.

"IAN!" I screamed. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I was not fast enough. As soon as I raced the next door, I was thrown sideways by a knome. I quickly got up, and tried to get closer to Ian.

"CEEJ!" I heard Ian scream desperately. I dogged fists, feet, and strangely, a sandwich witch someone had thrown. I ran. I was so close, when, a hand lashed out, and tripped me. I rolled over. Oden.

"Well? Who do we have here?" Oden hissed dangerously.

"Oden." I hissed.

"Seems like lover-boy can't save you at the moment. Just you and me princess." He spat, his face cruel.

"So, your saying I can't beat you?" I said.

"Yes, just you and me, no. one. Else." He hissed. With that, he lunged at me. I tried to sidestep him, but in such a cramped space, I had nowhere to go. I felt a burning sensation as soon as he struck my arm. I spat in pain, and leapt. I landed squarely on his shoulders, and with that tempter to claw his eyes out. Something Tiki showed me. He threw me off, and I saw a student lash out at him, and they started to fight. I got up cautiously, and surveyed the scene. The halls had gone from peaceful, to dangerous in seconds. I saw all the members of my group fighting, I saw a few of the Broken, even some of Connors army too. The Outsiders had entered the fight too. They fought feebly against the growing number of Monitors, and Knomes. All other student had also seemed to have entered the fight. It all looked like a giant mob of feet, and fists. Someone seemed to have a banana, and fought feebly with that. I smiled, even in this situation. Then my mind snapped back to reality. IAN! I looked around from my perch. I found him. He was fighting a group of knomes. I watched in horror as he slipped sideways and fell to the ground with a thud that seemed to loud. The world went quiet. I felt my blood go cold. With a screech of fury, I launched myself wards that spot. I ignored the punches and kicks that lashed out at me as I ran past. I rammed into the knome that stood over Ian. I spat in anger and in fury. I lashed out, and hit another squarely in the nose. I stood with my back to Ian, my back arched, my teeth bared in fury. The knomes seemed to sense my extreme anger, and immediately tried to escape. I lashed out at one that wasn't fast enough.

"Ian…" I whispered.

"Ceej…" Ian said, opening his eyes.

"Your okay!" I said excitedly, hugging him. I helped him to his feet. I surveyed the damage the knomes had caused. He had several cuts, and blood stained his shirt. I quickly noticed the look he was giving me. I looked down at my black jacket. It glistened with blood. I feebly smiled.

"Come on!" I said, and turned, and plunged into the mass of battling students. I heard Ian gasping behind me. I raced towards the grounds. I burst out into the open. I gaped. The lawns to the forest, as far as the eye could see, there were battling people. I watched as Susan chased a knome Screaming encouragement to all of the fighters. I saw as little Jasmine jumped out of a tree, and fell upon an unsuspecting knome. I saw Jay, in the form of a Tiger, thanks to his shape shifting ability, fighting side by side with James, who had also changed into a tiger. I saw Tiki battling a knome twice her size, he broken arm clutched close to her slim frame. Screams of pain, courage, terror, and victory filled the night air.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I hissed to Ian.

"What did you think?" He hissed back as we plunged into the fight.

_1,217 words. My longest chapter ever! Thank you to all who have reviewed! The more reviewers I get, the better I write. The next 2-3 chapters will be in the battle. The story will end around there. Don't get mad, get glad! Why? I'll tell you why! This story WILL have a sequel! Keep reviewing! All of you who have, you make my writing better! If you read my battle chapter, REVIEW! Press that little button below! I OWN NOTHING! Till next me! _


	10. Torm The Traitor

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 10: Torm The Traitor

Cj POV:

I raced along looking for any unseen traps. Ian gasping to catch up with me. I turned around to see if I could see him. He wasn't anywhere near. I saw a glint of red of his jacket, before a hand clamped itself over my mouth. I struggled. The hand dragged me slowly away. I had been dragged out of the fighting, and was spun around to see my abductor.

Torm.

"Torm! Let me go!" I spat. He was my guardian shadow. My father had gotten him to be my guardian incase of anything.

"Your father has sent me to get you. He is pulling you out of the battle." Torm said.

"NO!" I spat, attempting to run away. He caught me quickly. I forgot, he had preflex.

"You know I cannot let you do that." Torm said softly.

"No!" I said. I struggled. It was useless. I did the one thing I knew would work. I let out the loudest Tiger roar I could. I knew Susan, Jay, and James would hear it. There was one person I wanted to hear it. My guardian angel. The person who has been by my side all through my life. Swan. A hand was forcefully clamped over my jaw. I felt a tear race down my cheek.

Swan POV:

I raced around looking for one person. Cj. I raced around. My ears listened intently for any sign of danger. I was not looking where I was going, and barreled into someone. The new kid. Ian. That's when the roar split the air and the fighting was silenced. The roar was cut short, and the fighting resumed. Ian looked at me.

"What was that?" he said to himself.

"A roar, a roar for help." I said. He whipped around and looked at me in the eye.

"What do you know? Was it Cj?" He asked forcefully.

"Yes, I am her guardian. That was her call for help." I sdaid.

"How can I trust you?" Ian said

"Look at my jacket." I said. He nodded and I lead towards the spot. She was not there. I got nervous. Then a horrible thought occurred to me.

"She's at Headmasters!" I exclaimed, and raced away.

Cj POV:

"You can't do this!" I hissed in anger at my father.

"I'm sorry, but you know I must." He said.

"No, you don't have to, let me go back and fight!" I pleaded. He looked at me.

"I guess you have trained for a long time for this. Even though it is not right for me to do, fine, go back, fight alongside your allies. Win the battle, and the war." He said. I was shocked. I smiled, turned, and raced out of his office towards the grounds.

"CEEJ?" came a cry. I stopped.

"IAN?" I called.

"Turn around." Came a delicate, yet authoritive voice. I turned around. Swan and Ian. I smiled.

"Are you okay?" Swan asked.

"Never better." I said, my voice caught in my throat as I saw a shadow loom behind Swan and Ian.

"What do we have here?" boomed Torms voice. He followed me!

"Torm!" Swan spat.

"Torm?" Ian hissed to me under his voice.

"You traitor! You used to be the best of all of us! Then you joined _them_." Swan spat.

"We trusted you!" I spat.

"Well, I found a place where my loyalties lay." Torm spat back.

"You said that when you joined us!" I spat.

"You said we were the best!" I voice spat. We all looked over, little Ork. Ork was Jasmines brother. He had the same ability as James. Shape shifting. Before us, he turned into a tiger, with a gleaming coat. He roared. _'I got him, go!' _he roared. Swan took off, and Ian and I raced away in the other direction.

_Well? How was it? Tell me! Press that little button below! Thank you to all who have reviewed like _Cjbiggestfan, Cripple X, Minimaddi, _and_ Nat 3. _REVIEW AND U MIGHT GET ON MY LIST. Sorry it's so short. Keep reading and reviewing, all who do make my writing better! Till next time!_


	11. Welcome to Command

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 11: Welcome to Command

Cj POV:

We raced towards the grounds. Not even daring to look backwards to see if Ian was following, I shot out of the building, and raced toward the Tree of Knowledge. A hollow tree that I had found with Susan and Tiki. You climbed to the top, and jumped down into a tunnel, down, far underground. We said that if ever there was a battle, we would use it as command, and a place for the hurt. Between the roots, the exit was hidden. I raced towards the giant oak. I stopped right below the lowest branch. Ian caught up.

"Follow me!" I said, jumping up onto the branch, and making my way up to the concealed entrance. I waited at the top, and when Ian caught up, I jumped into the tunnel, I heard him do the same behind me, muttering something about poisonous spiders. I reached the bottom, and moved out of the way. Ian plopped out of the tunnel a few seconds after me. I looked around. I saw the three tunnels of the main underground cave. The furthest left was the medical cave. The center tunnel leads to command. The farthest right was a tunnel that lead to another cave, and two tunnels. The right one was a sleeping quarters. The left was a kitchen. Right under the tunnel we had come in, was a small scrape in the ground that showed years of people coming in. Another tunnel, that was right next to the entrance tunnel, as the exit. A trail of blood leading towards the medical cave caught my attention. A horrible thought crossed my mind. I had not seen Swan since the run-in with Torm. I raced into the tunnel, and it eventually opened up into giant medical center. I heard Ian gasp from behind. I followed the trail of blood, to a gleaming white coat. It was not Swan, but James. I raced over. He opened one eye, his breathing was slow.

"James…" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Raaaa…." He feebly roared, which meant 'Cj… watch out for deceivers…' I watched as his eye closed. He slipped out of consensuses. Not dead, but not conscious.

"Ceej…" Ian whispered. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I looked up at Ian.

"Come on. Let's get to command." I said, leading away from James. We entered command. It was a another large underground cave. A set of stairs carved into side of the cave, lead to a narrow balcony that encircled the top of command. In the center, a section was blocked off by knee high walls, with a gap as an entrance. In the center was a table with 20 chairs. All carved out of stone. My eyes traveled to the narrow balcony above, people raced around, disssaparing into smaller caves branching off of command. These rooms were for intelligence, communication, and situation reports, among many others. My eyes were brought back to the table. Jay, Tiki, Susan, Swan, Jasmine, Redfang, Connor, Suki, Gabe, and Ork all sat there, Swan trying to comfort Susan. Whatever she said, only seemed to make here wail with anguish. I hurried over, Ian hot on my heels, and sat down.

"Why isn't Roark here?" I asked.

"Whose Roark?" Ian questioned. All eyes turned to him. Only Gabe and Suki seemed not to know ither.

"Roark is the leader of the Outsiders." Ork said with calm anger.

"Why is he not here?" I asked again.

"The bell, it has not been sounded." Tiki said slowly.

"Then why are there Outsiders already here?" Jay asked.

"They may have been sent on recon, and found the entrance, and unwillingly joined the fight, unable to get out and tell the others." Swan said coolly.

"Then someone needs to get out there and sound that bell!" Jasmine said.

"Not that simple, there's bound to be a group of knomes patrolling the area. Connor said, looking straight at me.

"Unless, we had some one behind the lines…" Jay said understandingly, looking at me. All eyes turned to me.

"your not seriously considering that." I said slowly.

"You're the only one who can do it." Susan said between sobs

"you have to, your our only hope." Swan said.

"You must! Think of it, we might win if we had more fighting power!" Jay argued.

"Fine ill go. But I go alone. I don't want what ever happened to James to happen to any of you." I said, I spun around, and raced out of command, into the main underground cave, and raced a bit faster as I entered the exiting tunnel. My face brushed the vines that covered the entrance, and I was out in the open, blinking in the moon light. I heard Ian racing to catch up with me, before he could, I plunged into the thick wall of bushes that lined the small clearing. I meant what I said. No one else was going to get hurt. I raced through the thickest parts of the forest, attempting to throw Ian off of my trail. I reached the clearing. A oak tree towered above me, before anyone could stop me, I jumped up onto the lowest branch and began to work my way up. I was about half way up, when I dared look down. Ian had reached the clearing. He saw me, and started to climb up the tree. I climbed faster. I reached the top. The top was where the main trunk of the tree branched out in a fork. In between both branches, was a platform. A simple wooden platform that could not be seen from the ground. I raced forward to the bell. The bell was bronze, and glinted in the moon light. It was supported by two strong branches. The rope to ring it hung down. The bell was about half of my size. I raced forward, grabbed the rope, and without hesitation, pulled on it. The silence of the night was broken by the ringing of the bell. In the distance, another bell rung in response. The Outsiders. They had heard the call to battle. I turned to leave.

"So, was that a signal?" A voice hissed from behind me. It chilled my blood. I turned around. Cal.

"Why do you need to know?" I hissed.

"Because, I'm one of you now. I would never hurt you." He said walking up to me.

"Then why would you ever join the Knomes!" I spat.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, I saw the error in my ways." Cal said, a spark of disaprovement rang in his voice.

"Of course you saw the error in you ways." Spat a voice from behind me. I turned around. Ian had reached the platform.

"You have no right to be here." Ian spat.

"Well, towel boy, you think you can boss me around?" Cal hissed

"No, just get out of here." Ian hissed.

"Fine, I won't fight, but for Ceej, not for the cause." Cal spat, and disappeared into the darkness of the tree leaves.

"Thank you, Ian." I said.

"Any time Ceej." He said with a smile.

"Now, let's got out of here before Cal's Knome buddies show up." Ian said.

"Sure." I said, following him. I looked back for a second. A heard a small whizz, and a piercing pain in my side. I said nothing. I knew what it was.

A poison dart.

_I'm evil. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks to all who have reviewed. For those of you like _Cripple X, _who were confused on who Torm is/was. Torm is another of Cj's cousins. Thanks to all who have reviewed! Till next time!_


	12. Knives and Bandannas

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 12: Knives and Bandannas

Cj POV:

I slid down the trunk of the oak tree. When I got to the ground, Ian shot off into the night, expecting me to follow him. As soon as I could no longer hear his foot steeps. I plucked the small poison dart from my side. "_Cj… Watch out for deceivers…" _James knew. He knew who the deceiver was. He knew what the deceiver was going to do. The deceiver must have hurt James. The deceiver was Cal. He was waiting for the right moment to shoot the small poison dart into my side. Just by looking at the dart, I knew it was slow acting poison. I had time. It was Graghor flower poison. The slowest acting poison in the world. I was going to get him back, I knew I was going to. First I had to find the Outsiders, and get them to their command place within the grounds. I ran towards the wall. As soon as I got to the base of the wall, I started to search for the Outsiders. I reached a gap in the wall, and saw a head peering into the grounds past the wall.

"I am on your side." I said softly, showing my Jacket.

"Roark!" The boy whispered behind him. A few seconds later, an older boy, steeped through the gap.

"You must be Cj." He said, his voice light.

"Yes, the battle has gone on for more than 5 hours." I said.

"Since midnight?" He asked impressed.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Impressive, you all have abilities right?" He asked

"Yes." I said

"Interesting…" He said

"Please, follow me to your command. It is all for you, _Outsiders._" I said. I could see that this annoyed Roark.

"Fine." He said. Without hesitation, I plunged into the surrounding trees. I lead them up and down slopes, in circles a few times to confuse them, and to throw any followers. We reached an oak that stood across from the Tree of Knowledge. Only a small meadow between them. I jumped up onto the tree. As I sat on one of the higher branches, I felt the world start to sway. I quickly shook my head. The poison was starting to affect my system. I lead the Outsiders into the hollow tree, and into the cave below. This tree only had one underground cave. The main underground cave. Some benches, chairs, beds, and tables, sat around, all fashioned from wood. Like in the Tree of Knolowdege.

"Perfect. We well set this up in a satisfactory way." Roark said.

'Your needed in Command."I said lightly.

"Okay. I guess you people have some organization. Harv, run the place until I get back." Roark said to Harv, a short boy, who was apparently second in command.

"Yes Roark." Harv said, throwing me a searching look.

"lets move." I said. I jumped up and raced out of the exit tunnel, into the night. I ran across the meadow, to the Tree of Knowledge. I jumped onto the lower branches, and climbed, Roark followed. I jumped into the entrance tunnel, and slid down. Roark followed. As soon as we were in the main cave, I lead him straight, into command. He gasped in shock of the magnitude of command. I lead him to the stone chairs and table.

"Roark." I said.

"Finally!" Swan hissed.

"Your needed on the grounds Cj." Jay said.

"Fine with me." I said, and race out of command.

I reached the grounds, and to my amazement, there were few people fighting. Some scared students, raced into the building, only to run into a wall of knomes. They quickly raced out. I saw Ian amongst the fighters. All of a sudden, my vision doubled. I saw two of everything. I shook my head to clear it. The poison! I looked around for Ian. I looked up to the sky, and saw the sun, with its toungs of fire, turn the sky pink. Morning was coming. Ian was at my side at once. I watched as the fighters broke apart, no longer hidden in the shadows of the night. Both sides backed away from each other. We were at a stalemate. We had time to regroup, and attack at dusk. I looked at the receding line of knomes and monitors. Our forces receded only to the edge of the meadow. We ruled the forest. The knomes and monitors raced to the buildings. They ruled the school. The empty grounds in the middle had just become no man's land. I quickly raced behind the lines. Ian followed. I started telling people to go back to command to get some rest, and a decent meal. All we were left with was a thin line of forces. Enough to fight, and sound an alarm if the knomes and monitors attacked. I race to the Tree of Knowledge, and race to command. On my way, I saw many people sitting at the tables made of wood in the main cave. Many with a fresh meal. The main cave went from deserted and creepy, to full and joyful in seconds. I reached command. I sat at the table of stone. Joy and cheerfulness filled the air.

"All of you have done so much, go get some rest, and change out of those blood soaked clothes." Jay said, joy rang in his voice.

"I could use some rest." Swan said, stretching.

"we have been up since a bit before midnight. We have also fought the whole time, we rely need some rest." Ork said.

"Well, what is there to talk about? I'm off to get some sleep!" Jasmine chimed.

"Yea!" Tiki said.

"Seems like a plan to me!" Gabe said, his eyes shining.

"Lets get going!" Suki said. As one, they all got up to leave. I quickly grabbed Swans arm, and waited until everyone filled out of command, leaving only Jay, who immediately raced up to intelligence.

"Is something wrong?" Swan asked.

"Yes, but no one else can know!" I hissed softly. Then and there my vision started fading, and quickly it came back, everything looked fuzzy. My eyes adjusted.

"What is it?" Swan asked. I lifted my black jacket, and my Tower Prep shirt, to reveal the prick where the dart had struck. The skin around had already started to turn back

"A Graghor poison dart… Who did this?" Swan spat.

"Cal… James told me to watch out for deceivers. He most likely hurt James. He was waiting for the right moment." I hissed.

"WHAT!" She hissed.

"I know that it is Graghor, because I got shot more than two hours ago. I want no one else to know. Trust me. It's better that way. You're the only one I know that knows how to fix it." I said.

"Fine, ill help you. Follow me." Swan said in a dangerous tone. I followed her out of command. She led me into the medical cave, where people were being treated, and patched up for the battle at dusk. She led me over to her sister. I had seen here before. Her name is Joy. She looked up.

"Graghor poison." Swan whispered to Joy, who scrambled to get us a small room. All the rooms along the walls were filled with the most serious injuries. The top of the cave was surrounded by a narrow balcony, like the one in command. The kitchens and sleeping quarters had the same design. Even the main cave had this. The narrow balcony on top was also filled. Only half of the rooms were for patients. All the others were for research, medicines, and anti-poison. Joy quickly led us to a room on the narrow balcony. From the top I could see the happenings of war. Since all the rooms were filled, medical beds were wheeled into the open, and only had curtains to obscure view from each other. The reception desk was extremely busy with every one rushing about. Joy said something about an anti- posing, where we were ushered into the room. Swan placed me gently on the small bed. Joy was back fasr than I could blink my eye. She was holding a small vial.

"It will sting a bit…" Joy said. She put the contents of the vial into another. She gave me a shot with the stuff. She quickly applied a cream that killed the poison. She said something about it being made of carrots. She quickly treated my other injuries, and in no time, I was all patched up, and sent to the sleeping quarters. I said goodbye to Swan and Joy, and smiled as Joy started blabbering about her crush on Jay. I made up my mind to ask him if he like her as a thanks. I walked into the main cave. I looked around. People on wooden benches sharing sips of pine, rose, or palm tea. My stomach growled, and I made my way into the kitchens. I ordered some skewered squirrel with a cup of water. I walked out into the main cave, and found a place to eat my meal. After finishing my delicious meal, I went back to the kitchens to order some pine tea. I found a comfortable chair to drink my tea. I love the balconies that surround all of the caves. From my perch above, I saw Ian sitting with Ork. Ork dug hungrily into his deer stake, while Ian looked question at his Raccoon stew. I laughed to myself. Tiki came and sat next to me, a steaming cup of palm tea in her hand. Her eyes landed on Roark, and she sighed.

"Roark is so brave…" She said with a smile.

"So you like Roark?" I asked with a smile.

"Maybe…" She said.

"So you do?" I said.

"You know I do." Tiki whispered.

"Yea I do!" I said. We laughed together.

"What do you think about Jasmine liking Harv?" Tiki said casually, sipping her palm tea.

"it's cute." I said with a smile. I looked below, where Joy and Swan sat, talking over tea. Gabe and Suki sat on the other side of the room, taking their first sips of our amazing teas. I watched as Suki took a sip, and looked at the cup like if it had just talked to her. I smiled.

"Hey!" Came a voice from behind me. I turned around; Ian was smiling at me, cup of steaming tea in hand. He sat next to me.

"Hi." I said, sipping my tea.

"Is this tea good? I got pine tea." Ian asked questioningly.

"Good? Good!" Tiki exclaimed.

"This is the best tea around, all made naturally." I said.

"Taste it!" Tiki said, joy rang in her voice.

"okay…" Ian said, taking one last look at his tea, he took a sip. His eyes widened.

"Well?" Tiki asked.

"Best tea ever!" Ian exclaimed.

"Told you so!" Tiki said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm going to get some rest, and change out of these bloody clothes. I might even get one of those jackets!" Ian said, finishing his tea quickly, and walking away.

"Its 10 in the morning, we better go do the same." Tiki said. We finished our tea, and walked to the sleeping quarters. We changed into soft black pants, and a shirt with the symbol of the rebellion on the back, just like the jackets. We climbed into the beds, and drifted to sleep. Eight hours later, we woke up., Having gotten the proper amount of sleep, and went to freshen up with a shower. We got dressed with what was provided, the rebels uniform. It consisted of black boots, a pair of black jeans, a black shirt with the symbol of the rebellion on the back, the lion. Of course, another fresh black jacket with the rebellion symbol on the back. Everyone was provided a black wristband with their name sown into it, in the color of their hood ribbons. I was issued a pair of leather, finger less gloves. Black of course. Tiki and I headed out to eat something. It was 6 P.M. already. We went to the kitchens, where most people had changed into their uniforms. I ordered a deer stake, and a berry salad. I got a cup of water with this. I sat with Tiki, who had ordered Skewered squirrel, with a wild salad, which included pine bark, oak nuts, and berries. We sat at a big table on the ground of the main cave. Suki, Ian, Gabe, Swan, Joy, Jay, Jasmine, Ork, Harv, Roark, Susan, and James who had just been released from medical care. We ate joy fully, joked, and after we finished eating, Ork threw away our trash, and Jasmine offered to get us our tea. We were finally sitting in an alcove in the narrow balcony, sitting on wooden benches, sipping our tea, when the question was asked.

"When will the attack be launched?" Jay asked.

"I think that at ten at night should give us plenty of time, to have us ready." Joy said. She had just announced that she was joining the fight.

"I think that is a great time!" Suki said, sipping her rose tea.

"Yea." Gabe said.

"Then its settled, we attack at ten." Harv said. Jasmine gave him a look of adoration.

"Okay!" James said. Swan looked at him, and quickly adverted her eyes.

"Let's get to command then." Jay said, getting up, and leading the way into command.

"I want to show you the armory we just got!" Jay said, leading us into a room at the end of command. He lit the candle and the room burst into light.

"For each of you, a small knife." He said passing us knives.

"Girls, you all have a sheath for you knives in your left boot. Guys, you have to wear a black belt with the sheath." Jay said.

"For us girls, I got these hair ties! So our hair won't get in the way of our vision." Joy said, holding up a hand full of black hair ties. All of us girls quickly took one.

"Guess what I got!" Swan squeaked.

"What?" James asked.

"Bandanas for everyone!" Swan said.

"They even have the rebellion symbol on them?" Jasmine asked.

"Yea, they do!" Tiki squeaked.

"I'll take one." James said. Swan blushed with his kindness.

"So will I." I said, taking one.

"Let's all take one." Ork said, passing one to everyone. I tied mine around my neck, a small protection against the thorns of the forest.

"Let's get to the front lines!" Harv said with a smile.

_2412 words for this chapter! My longest chapter ever! Thank you all for reviewing! Keep reviewing, it gets you longer chapters! Press that little button below; it needs someone to talk to! Keep reviewing! Till next time!_


	13. The Dangers of the River

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 13: The Dangers of the River

Cj POV:

I balanced lightly on the tree branch I was perched on. Tiki, Susan, Jasmine, sawn, and me, were all perched up in trees. We waited for the line of knomes and monitors to surge under us, to fall onto our prey. I looked down, to see Ian crouching next to a bush at the foot of my tree. I smiled. Any time I saw him I smiled. I focused my eyes at the now darkening horizon. I watched as the sun disappear behind the tree line, and darkness stretching across the forest floor, until we were bathed in shadows, blending in with our uniforms. There was barley any light from the moon. The moon was just a thin claw in the sky. We could clearly see the knomes in the distance. The clock ticked slowly until zero hour. The battle would resume. It was currently two hours until zero hour, when I heard scuffling at the base of my tree. To the untrained ear, you would think it was a squirrel. The footsteps were way too heavy for a squirrel. The scuffling was now at the base of my branch. I turned around on the narrow branch. A face lit with silent laughter looked back.

"I…" I hissed, trying to sound an alarm, when the figure moved closer, and put a small knife to my throat.

"Say a word, and you know what will happen." The voice hissed. I recognized that voice. Cal. He shot me with the poison dart. I looked around, trying to catch Swans eye. I did. She gave me a look. Jasmine looked my way, and gasped silently, her face flooding with terror. She slid down the trunk of her tree, and shot over to Swans tree, Swan slid down her tree, and talked urgently with Jasmine.

"Ian!" Called Swan in an all to casual tone. They talked urgently. They nodded their heads in agreement, and crept over to my tree. Heard a small scuffling at the base of the tree.

"Stay here, precious." He hissed, slipping way. I looked down, expecting to be able to jump down and flee to safety. It was a 20 foot drop. What did I expect? I had to be that high to do some damage if I jumped. If I jumped now, I would risk breaking something. The scuffling came back, and suddenly, Cal was on my branch, his back to me. Swan crawled confidently onto the branch.

"Let her go." Swan said.

"You have no business in what I do." Call hissed.

"Yes I do. If you haven't noticed, the tree is surrounded." Swan spat.

"Then, I can do this." He spat, as quick as a lightning flash, he unbalanced me. I feebly tried to hold on. The next second, I was tumbling towards the earth. I heard his cold laugh, and a fight breaking out between Swan and Cal. The next second, I hit the ground. A pain shot through my side. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Ian was at my side at once. A single tear raced down his check.

"Ceej…" He whispered.

"I'm still here." I whispered. He smiled.

"Let me." Joy whispered. She quickly checked me, and wrote it off as bursed ribs.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you." Ian whispered, hugging me.

"You will never lose me." I said with a smile.

"I hope I won't." Ian said, placing a hand on my cheek. This brought me back to another set of wounds, and other circumstances, and other words. He seemed to remember to. He gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Never let them take you from me." He whispered.

"I promise." I said softly.

"Well, let's get back to our places. Less than ten minuets until the attack." Jay hissed to everybody. I scrambled up my tree. I glanced down at Ian. I smiled. I glanced up as the general cry of battle was taken up by the front lines as they charged. The crys of the Knomes and monitors as they launched themselves into battle. I watched as their forces swept past the front lines, and into where everybody was hidden. I watched Jay jump out of a bush, and take down a monitor with a roar. I watched as Jasmine let out a battle cry, and leapt off of her branch into the fray. I looked below, found a target, and prepared myself. With one loud battle cry, I leapt off of my branch onto an unsuspecting monitor. My speed and wight sent the monitor crashing into the ground. I was instantly swept away, and quickly found another target. I lashed out, fighting, using all of my training. I quickly took down three when a rebble boy named Frenk. Came to my aid. Frenk and I had trained together. One of the first friends I made when I came to Tower. Frenk and I had learned fighting alone, and together. We had learned how mirror each other's movements. He flashed me a sweet smile. We quickly turned around as one, and attacked together.

"Well, Flower, you fight better than ever." Frenk

"Still better than you, Leaf." I said as we lashed out at a knome. I smiled. Flower. His nickname for me. When we meet, I was holding a flower from my mother. He picked up the leaf that had fallen of the dying rose.

"_I think this is yours." Smiled a younger Frenk._

"_Thank you." I smiled, grabbing the delicate leve._

"_No problem." Frenk said as he walked away._

I quickly snapped out of it as a knome punched my stomach. I let out a small hiss. I lashed out at its hidden face. Frenk lashed out at its stomach. The knome crumpled, and fell to the ground with a grunt. Together, we let out a cry of triumph. I saw Ian momentarily look at me, and look at Frenk. I race towards him as a Knome knocked him over, Frenk at my side. We quickly began to lash out together at the knome. I heard Ian get up behind me. I smiled as the knome crumpled with a hiss of pain. I turned to look at Ian.

"Ceej! You saved me!" He whispered.

"I would have done it for anyone." I said shrugging of his praise.

"But you did it for me Ceej." He said. The sounds of battle were silenced.

"Yes I did." I whispered looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"Ceej, I love you. Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes, Ian, I love you." I whispered.

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Came a scream from behind me. I watched as Jackson knocked Frenk to the ground. He picked Frenk up, and put a knife to his throat.

"Well. I think we can work something out here." Oden spat.

"AAAAAHHHHGG!" Came a battle cry from above as Joy leapt out of her tree and landed squarely on Odens shoulders, crushing him.

"Let's get Frenk to Command." Joy said looking at me.

"Okay." I said, helping Frenk to his feet, and helped him past crowed and crowds of fighters. In the main tunnel we met up with Susan, Tiki, Jasmine, and Swan. In the tenseness, Tiki suggested a song. We began.

_Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words  
That you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open __Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten._

We all smiled. A few minutes later we were back on the battle field. I climbed up on to a tree branch where some fights were taking place. I crawled along my branch and sad, crouched, behind a monitor, who was uneasy on the branch. Without hisitatation, I leapt, and lashed out at the monitor. The monitor lost her balance, and plummeted to the ground. I let out a scream of triumph. I quickly jumped down, knoking another monitor to the ground, and sprinted to the River that runs through Tower. I approached, and saw how the battle was going. I saw Swan; she was fighting a knome at the water's edge. I saw as another knome lurking in the river, about to attack her. I hoped that my uniform was water proof, and slid into the water and let the current carry me to the knome. As soon as I was close enough, I grabbed onto some boulders that were under water, steadying myself. My nose was just a bit higher than the water lever, concealing myself. I narrowed my eyes. I plunged under the surface, and swam to the knome. With one strong kick, I surfaced behind the knome with a loud splash. Before he could turn around, a brought my weight back down, pushing the knome under. I let out a scream as I was lifted off the knome, and pushed under the surface of the water myself. I struggled, my struggles getting feebler with very second that passed. My legs went limp with the oxygen deprivation. Then my arms. I heard a scream above the surface and roar of the river. Whoever it was, lifted whoever was holding me down.

'_Too late.' _I thought as the world went black.

_Hey! Thank you all for reviewing! If you read, review! From one of my earlier author notes, I said the story would have a sequel. I have changed my mind. I will just add part 2 to this story. Mayby even a part three… Well, review as always. As a reminder, I OWN NOTHING! The song is called Unwritten. Till next time!_


	14. Pack Your Stuff

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 14: Pack Your Stuff

Cj POV:

My first sense to come back was my hearing. At once, battle cries, hisses of pain, and screams of anguish came to me. My sense of smell was next. The smell of green trees and grass was overcome with the smell of blood. I opened my eyes. I looked up. Ian's smiling face greeted me.

"Ceej!" He said with a smile. I looked around, and saw that I was on a platform high above the river bank.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jay pulled you out of the current. A monitor decided to get some revenge. We both carried you up here. There are hundreds of these secret platforms in trees. Well, that's what Jay told me. We should wait up here for the sun rise. We will be soon into the third night of fighting." Ian said.

''Okay." I said. We sat there, slowly drying off, watching the sun rise in the distant horizon.

"Let's get going." Ian said. We slowly climbed down, and made our way to Command. We slowly sat down in our chairs. Jay sat in his seat, looking tired. Swan had many cuts on her face. Gabe was bleeding from a cut on his neck. Suki had many cuts on her arms, and her left arm was in a sling. Ork limped, his face twisted in pain. Tiki had bruises and cuts on her face, her cast held close to her slim body. Susan and James looked bathed in blood; from their own wounds, and others. Joy smiled weakly as she limped into the room. Roark looked half dead from his limp, and the blood that glistened on his black shirt. Harv was the same. Jay gave a sad look at everyone, and sighed.

"We are losing this battle." Jay said in a defeated voice.

"WHAT?" Tiki squeaked.

"Look at us. We could be classified as trouble making gypsies." Ork said softly.

"How can we win?" Susan said.

"We have to win. Or else we may never be let out!" James hissed.

"There is a way…" Harv said.

"Well, what is it?" Susan hissed.

"We look for help. We fin civilization beyond tower." Harv said simply. Tiki laughed.

"Wait, it just might work." Jay said.

"We would have to send a large group. Not a small one, a small one might never make it." Ork said.

"What better group, than the one sitting here!" Roark said.

"Us?" I said slowly.

"Yes, us. We have fighting power, strength, brains, inside knowledge, and courage." Harv said.

"Let's take a vote. All those who say we go, stand." Jay said. We all stood, except Joy.

"It's settled, we go, tomorrow morning, when the sun starts to rise, we leave." Jay said.

"But how do we know we are going the right way?" Suki asked.

"I can answer that." Roark said.

"We have a girl in our group who made it to civilization. She was brought back to tower as soon as they found out who she was. She escaped again, but is slightly crazy now." Roark said.

"Can we bring her?" Asked Gabe.

"Yes we can. Her name is Daisy." Roark said.

"Well, get Daisy ready for tomorrow then, pack your stuff. Pack lightly. Get everything ready. Spare back packs are in the armory. They are the black ones with the rebel lion on them. Take one. Get ready, and meet here at five tomorrow morning. This meeting is over." Jay said.

"Lets go change." Joy said. We all went and took a shower. We changed into clean rebel uniforms, we were taking them with us. I took an extra pair of gloves and two extra bandanas. We grabbed the empty packs from the armory and began to pack our stuff. I grabbed an extra change of clothes, a jacket. The extra change of clothes was the camo version of the rebel uniform. I packed an umbrella, a set of matches, two water bottles, a brown leather bag filled with dried fruit and vegetables, beef jerky, crackers, etc.., into the bag. I packed a hunting knife and a special pair of night vision sun glasses. I packed a compass, my phone, and a blanket with the rebel symbol on it. I tested how heavy it was. It was about 6 pounds. I could carry that. Not to mention a few last min things Jay might give me. I left my pack in my room, and went to go get some food. I ordered some deer stew, a berry salad, and water. She looked at me.

"You're the one going to look for help tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes I am one of the many." I said

"Wait here then." She said, and disappeared. When she came back, she had two leather bags like the one I packed.

"Food for your travels. The green one contains bags of dried berries, some acorns, and dried banana. The black one contains one pound of cured deer. Take them, you will survive longer." She said, handing them to me.

"Thank you…" I said, taking them. After I finished eating, I ordered some pine tea, when another girl, one waiting behind me to get some food, gave me a brown and black leather bag filled with half a pound of cured squirrel. I thanked her. I finished my tea, and went to pack my three new leather bags. I packed an empty extra red leather bag, just in case we needed to keep something. I changed into my sleeping uniform, and collapsed into my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very important day.

**END OF PART ONE**

_Well? How was it? I am happy to say that I'm BACK! A lot has gone on, and I just wanted you to know I am okay! I will go back to my "At least one chapter a week" thing. Part 2 will be up in a few days. Be friendly to that little button below! I write more when you review more. As always, thanks for reviewing and reading! Till Next time!_


	15. PART 2

**PART 2**

**Danger Everywhere**

**Coming soon to a computer near you!**


	16. Yew Berries

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 16: Yew Berries

Cj POV:

The next morning, I was woken up early by Swan.

"Come, lets eat before we get going." Swan said

"And meet Daisy!" I said

"That's going to be interesting!" Swan chuckled

Minuets latter, we were sitting in an alcove in the entrance cave. Ian and Roark joined us. Joy came past, but quickly left, saying she had to finish packing. All the caves were eerily empty. Everyone was outside, fighting a losing war.

"Do you think we will find civilization?" Ian asked.

"We have to. There isn't a choice, either we find civilization out there, or we die trying." Swan said

"Whoa, we don't all live in your world. Some of us don't want to die!" Roark said with a laugh.

"Isn't that the truth!" Harv said, walking over to us.

"We should get serious!" Jay said, walking over

"Sure, as soon as you learn to laugh!" I scoffed

"She has a point you know!" Swan said, laughing

After all that, we got to business. Swan and I went to our room to change, and grab our packs. We met everyone in the main cave. In the corner, stood a small girl. She looked terrified of even her own shadow. That must be Daisy.

"This is Daisy." Harv said

"Hello." She said in a curt voice.

"No time for introductions, we need to get out there while the morning is young, and the fighting isn't over." Jay said.

"Let's get going!" Ian said

We spilled out into the dark of the forest. With a howl from James, guiding us, we were on our way. We walked stumbling over the thick undergrowth. We keep walking for what seemed like hours, until we reached the wall. We slipped out a hole near the bell. We were on our own. No going back. We needed to get this job done. We passed a small stream, and paused for a drink. James went first, and jumped away from the water as if it had burdened his skin.

"Let's not drink here." James said.

"Why not?" Susan asked, sensing something wrong in her brothers voice.

'This stream is filled with water snakes." James said, glancing sideways at the stream.

"We can drink later, it's not worth the injury." Jasmine said with a fearful look at the stream.

"Let's keep going." Ork said, glancing around

We continued on our way. We walked past a giant gnarled oak, that reminded us all of command. We came to a area of sheltered bushes at about midday. We all sat down, and munched on whatever food we had had the mind to bring. It was no surprise that all Gabe brought was junk food. I took out a small pack of dried strawberries, and drank some water. After we all finished we talked about our route.

"We have walked this way, past, the wall, up into this cluster of trees. If we head west, we should come out to the ocean, and then continue north." Ian said pointing the map.

"You do notice that since we have walked north for such a time, now it might take us a day or two t get to the west shore." Jay said, pointing to the map key.

"We should walk in a slanted direction, thus to get to the shore, and closer to our destination." Swan said.

"Okay." Roark said, not even looking at the map.

"We should walk through the night." Tiki suggested.

"She has a point, who knows what lives here during the night? Better not really rest until we get to the shore." Roark said

"Let's get going then!" Daisy hissed, a surprised to all of us.

We walked until night fall. We found a small meadow filled with boulders of all sizes. We found the best stones possible and slept for a little over a hour. When we woke up, we grabbed our packs, slipped on our jackets, and continued on our way. We walked forward, trying to ignore the bone chilling cries of the native creatures. We continued until Jasmine sat down, and refused to go on if we didn't have a rest. We all gathered around, sitting on the dry, cold ground. We sat until sun rise, until the wind urged us forward. We walked, seeming-ling, half dead, towards where the shore. We stopped at half day to rest, and discuss the map further.

"We should be no more than a few hours walk now." Harv said

"We should reach shore by night fall!" Tiki said, taking the map from Ian.

"We can create a fire, and sleep comfterably for the night." Roark said.

"Sounds like a plan, let's get going." Ian said.

We walked until the sun started to fall. Shadows crept out of hibernation, and little by little over took the path we were walking on. The sun was almost gone, when a cry of joy filled the darkening air.

"THE SHORE!" Tiki screeched with joy.

"I can't believe we found the shore!" Suki said

"I can't believe it either, but at least, now we can rest." Joy said with a weak smile.

"What a precious leaf this is! It is so nice and green." Daisy said from behind. Apparently she was half crazy.

"Suki, Tiki, Susan, can you please go look for a shelter for the night?" Jay asked

"James, Joy, Cj, can you please go look for anything that can be used for a fire?" Jay asked.

"We can try." Joy said

With that, James was gone, leaving crushed undergrowth in his wake. Joy, sighed, and followed; I had no choice to follow. I found both of them in a small meadow, picking over fallen branches. Once we had gathered enough, we were on our way back. We deposited our branches near a cleared out area near as base od a tree, that was surrounded on one side with bushes.

"FISH!" Came a cry from further down the shore, and looking over I saw Jay caring a fish. Emotions of joy and pride crossed his face, even if the was trying not to show them.

"Great! Let me just start the fire, and we can start cooking a fresh meal!" Tiki said, taking out a pack of water proof matches out of her pack. She quickly started the fire, and put the fish in, slowly moving it around in the flame with a stick.

"I found a bush of black berries!" Joys voice rang out in the now dark sky.

"Lets gather around then!" Jasmine said with a joyful squeak.

We all sat around the fire, and ate the berries and fish that was passed around. After that, we all settled down. Everyone had ended up bringing there own blanket. The last I saw was the flame dancing against the darkness.

"Cj!" Came Tiki's urgent voice.

"What now Tiki?" I asked, annoyed.

"Its Gabe, I can't find him anywhere!" Tiki hissed in panic.

"GABE!" Came Suki's scream from further down the shore.

"Who did what?" Ian said, sitting up, obviously woken by the scream.

"Gabe?" Harv said, standing up.

"Gabe…" Ian said slowly

"Gabe?" Jasmine said, glancing around with tired eyes.

"GABE!" Ian shouted as the realized what was happening. He quickly jumped up, and raced down the shore.

"I hope he is okay." Harv said

"We can't go on without him." Tiki said

"No we can't" I said in agreement.

"Quick! Make room! There bringing him!" Tiki said

'I'll get Joy!" I said, walking about five steps over to where she was.

'Joy…" I said softly.

"Joy…"I repeated when she keep on sleeping.

"JOY!" I said loudly into her ear.

"What!" Joy asked, obviously annoyed.

"Its Gabe, something's wrong!" I hissed

"What! One second!" She said, jumping up, and getting a small package out of her pack. I turned around and saw that they had brought Gabe. He was very pale, a streak of blood covered his hand. Joy rushed over.

"Okay, what happened?" Joy asked.

"I found Gabe, and he had a handful of these berries in his hand." Suki said

"Throw those away, there yew berries, extremely poisonous. I need for him to throw the stuff back up. If you want, you can leave." She said, looking at Harv's pale face.

"Just make him swallow this…. Now back up a little, the berries will be back soon enough." Joy said. The berries did come back, and all over Ork. He was sleeping right next to Gabe.

"EWW!" Ork screeched, waking up anyone who wasn't already awake.

"Nice scream Ork!" Harv said, laughing.

"You didn't get thrown up on!" Ork yelled back. He had already slipped into ocean, a few yards away.

"You have to admit, it was funny." Swan called over to him.

_HEY! I'm back, again… Well, how do you like it? Please Review, I write longer chapters. I am announcing, a _**CONTEST**_, if you can tell me how to tell if an animal is poisonous out in the forest. I am looking for a certain thing. If you win, your screen name will be put in the next chapter! The first person to get the answer, wins! Any suggestions for the next chapter also greatly appreciated. Till next time!_


	17. Fire

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 17: Fire

Cj POV:

"_You'll be stuck here forever. Don't plan on leaving. We WILL find you." _ Torm hissed, his voice pure venom.

I looked around. I remembered the night I confided in my cousins that I wanted to escape. Three of them laughed. Two threatened to find me if I did. Everyone else came on the trip. Only one was left behind. Agave. After the fighting started, she never showed up. I can only wish her the best. I watched the sun slowly rise in the horizon from my perch on a tall stone. It has been a day since Gabe got sick. Joy said that tomorrow he might be able to travel. But I have my doubts. Every time I think about it, Torm's taunt gets louder in my head. I turned around, and headed down the shore, and attempted to find anything to eat. By the time I got back to our makeshift camp, the sun had risen. I carried only a few berries.

"I hope these aren't poisonous." Jay said with a smile.

"Where were you!" Swan said, walking over.

"Places." I said with a smile.

"Where's Ian?" Swan asked, with a smile.

"Here, what did I miss?" Ian said, walking over.

"Nothing at all. I think." Jay said with a smile.

"I hope here is food today." Harv said, walking over.

"Calm down! There's only so much food I can make." Joy snarled

"Hey, Susan, do you know what Daisy's ability is?" Gabe asked from his place on the ground.

"I have no idea, she nearly never even talks." Susan explained.

"You want to know?" Daisy hissed at us.

"Yea!" Gabe said.

Ork yelped.

"I DIDN'T EVEN ASK THE QUESTION!" Ork complained. Daisy had thrown a knife at his ear. Ian's preflex saved him.

"My ability is extreme accuracy." Daisy continued as if nothing.

"You could have said that, and not thrown a knife at my ear!" Ork complained.

"Stop complaining!" James spat at Ork

"Gabe, can you get to your feet?" Joy asked

"Yes" Gabe said

"Great! Now we can travel!" Ian said with a smile.

"I might have to rest some more…" Gabe said, using his highpersuation.

"Gabe, did I not tell you to never use that with us?" Ian said lightly

"No… you only said not to use it on you…" Gabe said, trying hard not to use highpersuation.

"I'm guessing friends were implied?" I said with a smile.

"Cj has a point." Joy called.

"Why don't we just stop arguing, and eat!" Ork hissed. What hunger can do to people.

With that, we all sat down on the ground, and ate. How a plate of food can change a bad mood. Ork's anger at nothing left the second he started eating. Joy's bitterness was gone, and replaced with a smile. Daisy seemed the same. Tiki seemed unfazed by everything, and ate her food slowly. Jasmine was laughing at whatever Roark had said. Ian and Gabe were arguing over something stupid. James was trying to steal Susan's bowl of coconut stew. Suki talked to Jay about the rout. I smiled. Swan just sat quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. I have a bad felling that if we stay here any longer, we will be found." Swan said with a worried look.

"I have the same felling." I confessed.

"We should move on then." Swan said, looking around

"Move on! We are fine here!" Ork called over.

"Don't you feel that something's off?" I called back to Ork.

"Now that you say it, something dose feel wrong…" Suki said, glancing around.

Her words were meet with silence. We looked at each other with wide eyes. Confused and scared looks were exchanged. Looks of nervousness crossed everyone's faces. These emotions were overcome with fear.

"Let's pack up and move. Keep your voices low." Jay whispered to us. No one argued.

We head north from here." Ian whispered to us.

We headed for the beach, and walked along the shore. By midday, everyone was still afraid to talk. Everyone's fears where made reality. Our slow walk on the beach, was passed by frightened creatures running for their lives. Birds squawked and squeaked. The drumming of hooves further up the shore, the scrambling of smaller creatures, and the cries of pain of those who weren't fast enough, brought our party to a stop.

"Fire…" I whispered so low, that I thought that no one could hear me.

"FIRE!" I said louder.

"Fire?" Came Tiki's scared voice.

"Fire!" Ork gasped.

"Fire…" Daisy chuckled to herself.

"FIRE!" Swan screamed

"Stop saying fire and RUN!" Suki screamed.

With that, we took off at a run down the shore. Somewhere passed by others. Joy and Ork were left behind in the scramble because of their injuries.

"JOY, ORK!" I screamed, stopping for a moment.

"Here!" Joy gasped.

"Here!" Ork said

"RUN!" Tiki screamed at us.

I started to run, fearing for my own life. I dared a glance back. Something was wrong with that fire…

"That's not a normal fire!" Jasmine yelled

"The smoke is coming to fast!" Roark yelled.

"We'll never be able to out run it!" James yelled in despair.

"We can try!" Ian yelled at him.

We kept running. In a few seconds, the roar of the fire was approaching our spot. We ran faster. I tripped, and fell on the soft sand. I forced myself back up, and kept running. I looked back; the smoke had gotten considerably closer. We weren't going to make it. I kept running. I tripped again, and rolled over. I got up, and saw Gabe. I had tripped over him.

"OW! Can you be more careful of who you run into?" Gabe yelled over the roar of the fire.

"Shut up and run!" I screamed

I ran. The smoke was starting to gather around us, blocking our view. My legs were getting tired. The smoke was all around us now, snaking its way down the shore, and ensnaring us. I tripped again, and tried to get up. My muscles wouldn't let me. I looked up, and saw nothing but the sickening grey of smoke. I heard Joy cough somewhere behind me.

"Help…" I managed to rasp before the bit of the world I could see faded from view.

_Cool, right? Anyway… _Cjbiggestfan_ is the winner of my contest! Thank you all who entered. Thank you to all who reviewed. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I write! I OWN NOTHING! Till next time._


	18. Messengers

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 18: Messengers

Fenton POV:

We raced right through a gap in the wall. The murderous howl of the fight far behind us. Ray urging the group forward, Agave racing alongside us. We were the chosen to find Cj and the others, and urge them on. It was now two days after they had left, the war went from bad, to horrible. The knomes were going to win. If they won, all was lost. Ray held out his phone in moon light for me to see.

"You're the best with tracking, find them." Ray said, concern showing in his eyes, certainly for Suki.

"I'll do my best to find them. From the position of these ferns, they seem to have been heading north. If I am not mistaken, they were running when they came past…"

"FENTON! We don't have time! We need to find them!" Agave snarled

"She's right, we need to move on." Ray said with the usual sneer in his voice.

We ran through the endless walls of foliage. We ran until the sun rose. We rested, and then continued hastily. The sun had risen into the sky, when Ray stopped us.

"Smell that?" Ray asked

"Smoke…" Agave hissed softly

"RUN!" Came a scream. It seemed to come from the beach below.

"Suki…" Ray said under his breath, and immediately began to follow the voice. Agave and I followed.

"RAY, STOP!" Agave screamed after him, Ray stopped.

"What, you can't expect me to stop and watch them burn!" Ray snarled.

"You won't! The fire isn't on the beach, where the scream came from. That is also not a normal fire. Look at how fast the smoke is spreading. We should wait until it passes, and then go looking for them." Agave soothed.

"I agree with Miss Agave." I said.

"Let's sit there in the shade, gather our selves, and wait." Agave said softly, Ray just nodded.

We sat in the tree line, watching animals run for their lives, and the screams of Cj's group as the smoke passed them over. The screams went silent, and the smoke mysteriously disappeared, but where to? Aside from that, further down the beach, bodies were strewn along the water's edge.

"Let's move on, shall we?" I said. Agave and Ray just nodded.

Cj POV:

Ceej, CEEJ! I tried to focus on the voice swirling in her mind. CEEJ! I reluctantly opened my eyes. I tried to move. I felt like I was tied down.

"Don't try, whatever it was, it was to temporarily paralyze us."

Ian.

I tried to talk, but all that came out was an embarrassing squeak. Ian chuckled.

"I should have told you about that." Ian said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You should have told me that." I managed to say.

"Listen, Fenton, Ray and a girl named Agave. Apparently they are messengers."

"Okay." I said, I managed to sit up, and looked at Ian, He looked like he had been mauled by a wild animal.

"You just managed to get out?" Suki said looking intently at Ray. Beside her stood Fenton, and beside him, stood Agave. I smile the best I could, she was okay.

"We have bad news" Ray said, his voice had the usual sneering none it always did. Something's don't change, even in a dire situation as the one we were in.

"What is it?" I asked. I consciously saw that everyone gathered around me. There muscles stiff.

"The battle…" Agave said softly.

"The battle is almost over." Ray said.

"YES!" Tiki rejoiced. Swan quickly silenced her.

"Why do you still have such sad looks?" Gabe asked

"Yes, why do you look so sad?" Roark asked, looking them over.

"Because…" Ray said

"Well?" Susan prompted.

"We are all on the losing side." Agave said in quiet voice.

_OMG! What will happen? Anyway, _Cjbiggestfan_ was my winner of my contest. Agave is her character, and she can make her do what she wants, within reason (still my story!). Its summer, so I might not update, I travel a lot. I have two maps of tower from the episodes that will be on my profile soon, just look for them. I own nothing except my characters. Sorry for the short chapter. Till Next Time!_


	19. Under Control

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 19: Under Control

Emily POV:

I looked back. This was not happening! A knome grabbed onto Noel, and didn't let go, dragging her into the school. Another was behind me, I dogged around a tree. The knome followed. Screams of pain made for a horrible sound track to the chase. I dug my heels into the ground, and turned around to fight. The knome jumped. I sidestepped him, and ran back into the darkness. I tripped! Over what? I looked back, a monitor stepped out of the shadows, and picked me up, and dragged me back into the school, I screamed as loud as possible. No rescue came. I watched in dismay as the large wooden doors clanged shut.

"Stand here and don't move!" The monitor hissed, pointing a sharp knife at me.

Torm walked in, his heavy walk threatening, as he looked at all of us in disgust.

"Bring him!" Torm growled to a monitor behind him. I watched in horror as they dragged Shadow in front of the assembled monitors, and all who had been caught. Shadow, also known as the Great Unknown, was covered in blood, his eyes almost closed, his blond hair almost turned black with blood. Shadow, also Cj's cousin.

"Now! I don't want anyone trying to escape! We have won!" Torm growled.

"No you haven't!" Shadow managed to rasp.

"Oh, we haven't? well, by all of the rebellious scum we have caught and killed, I think we have!" Torm spat.

"No! Get me out of here! Help!" Noel started to scream.

"Stop! We won't kill you, well, not yet. No." Torm said with a smile.

"Year right!" Shadow spat.

"Silence!" Hissed the monitor who was holding him.

"I just wanted you to see, what happens to those who try to escape again." Torm said.

Out of nowhere, a knife gleams in Torms hand. Letting the light show the cruel features of the knife. Torm looked at us, at the knife, and at Shadow. Without hesitation, he plunges it into Shadows stomach. The monitor lets Shadow drop to the ground.

"Don't disobey us, and this won't happen!" Torm hisses to us.

"Dismissed!" The monitor shouts, and we are dragged into separate rooms, before I am loked int the cramped cold room, I take one last look at Shadows body, the blood pooled around him, and the look on his face. Cj has to be told. The clang of the door, and the looks being put in place brings me back to reality, first, I have to get out of here.

Cj POV:

Screeches com from the sky above. I look up to see two bird chasing each other. James. I laugh.

"I wonder how things are back at tower." Agave says, flipping her blond hair, to reveal the drops of water she is working with. Perfecting her ability.

"I have no idea." Gabe says with a smile

"I hope everything is okay." Swan says, flicking her red hair.

"Hey, what's that?" Ian says, pointing towards the horizon.

"A camp ground…." Harv says

"HOME!" Roark screams, and starts running to the establishment.

"Home? They come from here?" Suki asks.

"I have no idea." Jasmine says.

"First of all, yes we do live here! Secondly, warm food and beds, now hurry up!" Harv retorts.

**Later…**

We sat in the dining room of the establishment. I stared at my food. A small salad. I took a sip from my sickly sweet peach nectar.

How far until we reach civilization?" I asked Roark, staring at my hypnotizing nectar.

" Three days of walking, then we reach an airport, and fly out." Roark said, his mouth full of food.

"How to we know we can trust any one of the pilots? The might bring us right back, and its over." Ian said, playing with a straw.

"That's not a problem, Harv here can fly." Roark said, shoving even more food into his mouth.

"Yea, but what about the plane? The destination?" Gabe said, annoyed.

"Don't worry about that." Harv said.

"we have it under control." Roark said with a laugh.

_Hey! Sorry for not updating in forever! I recently came back from one of my world travels. Today I have HS freshman orientation, so once school starts, I have no idea what's going to happen with this story. Don't worry tho, I never give up, or abandon a story. Well, plz comment, pm me for anything, ideas n stuff. Till Next Time!_


	20. In the Sky

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 20: In the Sky

Cj POV:

Silvery bubbles float slowly towards the surface. I move forward, trying to take Agave by surprise. Suddenly the water parts and an invisible force makes me surface.

"You're getting good at that." I said with a laugh.

"You know me." Agave said with a smile.

"Yes I do." I said with another laugh.

"Stand still, Ian is behind you." Agave said. I stood as stilly as possible. There was a rush af water, and Ian surfaced behind us, gasping for air.

"W...W…Why!" Ian stammered, gasping for air.

"Why what?" Agave said, sounding as innocent as possible.

"Hey, yall', get out of the water, or we'll never get there!" Roark yelled from across the complex.

"Agave…" I hissed.

"I'm on it." Agave said with a vile smile. She sent a stream of water at Roark's back.

"Not funny!" Roark yelled. Harv walked past, trying to his laughter.

"Let's go, before he thinks of something." Ian said with a laugh.

We got out of the water, dried our selves, and went to go change. The complex where the outsiders lived was amazing. It had a huge training pool, which was where we were, a eating place, with food I had never even heard of, and a huge makeshift hotel. We had stayed there last night. The grey walls were easily lost into the mountain range rising high above it. We went, got changed, we packed up, and headed to their giant headquarters.

"I must admit, yours was a lot nicer at Tower." Roark said, looking around.

"You mean rock walls, heat, and darkness are better than this?" Swan hissed.

"Well, it was nicer, and you made it completely by hand to, so.." Harv said with a sigh.

"You mean you didn't make this?" Suki said.

"Not at all." Harv said.

"Who did then…" James asked, looking perplexed.

"We have no idea, but let's talk about that latter." Roark said.

"Yes, you said it takes three days to get to the plane." Ian said.

"Yes, but it takes one and a half if we take a cart, and two horses. There is a paved road up to the airport." Harv said

"Yes, but what do we do with the horses after that?" Jasmine asked.

"We could take care of that." Jay said.

"What?" James said

"Yes, we can shape shift. We can turn into horses." Jay said.

"That's a great idea!" Ray said with his usual sneer.

"I agree." Fenton interjected.

"Let's go then!" Harv said.

It took the next hour or so to find the cart, and to pack it up. Harv loaded up a small bag with one or two maps, and Roark loaded up a giant bag filled with food. Then everyone's packs went in. Jay and James got ready, and were attached to the cart. Roark took the reins, and everyone else jumped into the back. We slowly lurched forward into the unknown.

**The next day…**

We slowly lurched onto the tarmac, and unloaded. We all took our packs and loaded up onto the airplane. Harv climbed upfront, with Roark, and everyone else in the back. We all squeezed in. I was crushed incredibly close to Ian, I blushed. In a few minutes, we were up in the air. James and Jay shrunk down into mice so there was more space. We stacked all of the packs up against the back. The funny thing was that there wasn't any seats. So when stacked all of the pack so that they wouldn't fall, we had more space. I leaned against the packs. Ian next to me.

"You cold?" Ian whispered to me, offering half of a blanket.

"Thanks Ian. " I said, and took the piece.

In an hour everyone was asleep, except myself. I looked over at Ian. I sighed, and closed my eyes. His arms wrapped around me.

I fell asleep.

_Sooo? Ya like? I told ya I wouldent abandon! Well, coment, any ideas for the next chapter? Plz help? Ty! Well then, Till the next time wee meet!_


	21. Dangers of Texting

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 21: Dangers of Texting

Cj POV:

I slowly opened m y eyes to a bright light. I blinked twice. The strange roar of the plane motor brought me back to my senses. I look around. No one was awake yet, and the terribly bright light sunlight streamed through a window. I looked over at Ian. He was still asleep, snoring lightly. I smiled to myself. I yawned, and got something to eat from my pack. '_I wonder how things are going back at tower…_'

Emily POV:

Filth, we were living in filth. We were changed into different rooms that had been accommodated to be like a jail cell. It was also filthy. I still had to tell Cj about Shadow. I had no idea how though. We were barely able to see each other. We were ushered to the bathroom, and dragged to Torm, so he could taunt us. Some people snapped, and it didn't end well for them. The last time I was dragged to see Torm, there was still blood on the walls. I had an Idea…

Ian POV:

I opened my eyes. I felt a sudden rush of fear, '_Where is Cj?_' my mind screamed at me. I look around, and found her looking out of the window, eating.

"'Morning!" I called out to Cj.

"Wha…, oh, 'morning Ian." Cj said, with a smile.

I smiled back.

Noel POV:

Phone! I needed a phone. I could help Emily on her quest to inform Cj about Shadows death. My guard was starting to like me. I had hidden a phone in the bathroom. There was one stall, and there was a loose tile with a crevice beneath it. I hid the phone there, I hoped Emily would find it. Maybe she wouldn't. I should do it myself.

"Can I please use the bathroom?" I asked in a sweet voice

"Sure." Came the grunt from outside

I was lead out, and my guard stood at the door. I scrambled to lift the tile silently, and grab the phone. I grabbed the phone and send a quick text to Cj. A song started to run through my mind. I also had to free myself.

_You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth._

I wrote faster. The tile was still in my hand. In my hurry, it slipped out of my hand as I was about to send it. Time stood still.

"What was that!" A gruff voice growled outside of the bathroom.

I had no time. I rushed to send it. The bathroom door was flung open. The guards eyes widened as he saw the phone. He sprang at me. The phone was smacked out of my hands, and then crushed under a giant boot. I was dragged out, and thrown into my cell/room. I smiled the best I could. I had sent it.

Cj POV:

I yawned. Ian smiled.

"Well, what are we going to do next?" I said quietly

"Don't worry about that, we will find something." Ian said

"I hope." I said softly, my words almost melted into the sound of the motor, I had no idea if Ian had heard of not.

"I know we will." Ian said softly.

"What happens If we get caught, and sent back. Or worse, killed?" I asked Ian.

"We wont get caught. I promise you that." Ian said reassuringly.

"Where are we headed to?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Ian said. He was now practically whispering into my ear. Harv came into the back.

"Thirty minutes until we land God knows where" Harv said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Ian said, moving away from me.

**After Landing…**

"So glad to be back on ground, nice firm ground." Gabe said with joy, laying down on the tarmac.

"Stand up. We don't know if we are even in friendly territory or not."

I grabbed my phone and looked at it. I had a message. I opened it up.

**Unregistered: Cj! Tower has fallen. Shadow is dead. Do your best. Emily and I are still alive. Don't forget, listen and you will succeed. I have to go now. I wish you the best of luck. Jsdkfnokm**

I blinked. The end didn't sound good for her. Then it hit me. 'SHADOW' my mind screamed. Suki noticed my look.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern. I passed her the phone.

"No…" Suki murmured. Ray grabbed the phone.

"What…" Ray hissed.

"What? Ian asked.

"Tower has fallen. Shadow died." Ray said in a hushed voice.

"Who's Shadow?" Ian asked softly.

"Shadow was the great unknown. He was also Cj's cousin." Suki said, her head down.

"What? He can't be dead! He was always so fast, so strong!" Agave whispered

"Well he is." Ray hissed.

"This means war." I growled

"Oh no…" Susan and Swan said at the same time

"We have to save Tower. We just have to. We can't be stopped now. To stop, or forget would be an insult to his memory. The memory of a great family member. We would also be failing everyone now trapped at tower. We have to move forward." I said softly.

"Yes, we must." James said, and Fenton nodded.

"Let's see where we are then." Ian said.

_WELL? Do ya like it? DOSE YA! So, I haz a new contest. The winner will control a character for one chapter! YAY! All you have to do, is pm me your creppyest feeling while walking in deserted halls of High School. I shall give ya an example. You leave a club at 4, and school lets out at 2. There is a long walk to the main office, and out the main doors, and its raining. Give me some thing like that, but a true experience, anndddd your toughts. If you want a look into my mind, just ask me in your message. That example happened to me today. Not Cool. Ask if you want to hear it in full. So the contest… yea. Just pm me the experience, and I will pick the best? Idk how to put that… Well, I hope yall liked it. Pm me for anything! COMMENT PLZ! Till' Next Time!_


	22. Morocco?

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 22: Morocco?

Cj POV:

"GABE! Will you get up?" Swan hissed at him.

"Why?" Gabe growled back.

"We need to be able to make a quick get away." Daisy hissed.

"What's that…." Tiki hissed.

"That's not…" Ian said

"It can't be…" Gabe hissed

"It is…" Harv said

"GUNFIRE!" Roark hissed

"MOVE!" Jay and Joy hissed at the same time.

We all turned to move at the same time. The sound of gunfire ripping through the air. We through pur selves into the forest next to the tarmac. 'back into the forest again' I thought sourly. We found a small stone hallow, and dove in. I landed on something that was definitely not rock. I looked down. Ian.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, springing up, and moving to help him up.

"I'm fine." Ian said

"Quiet!" Swan hissed at us. The gun fire was still sounding in the distance.

We all sat in silence. Then we heard it.

"It has to be the escaped students from Tower." A gruff voice came.

"We are going to get a good reward when we hand them over!" A second voice said with glee.

"Yo Creo que hemos encontrado los fugitivos!" The first voice rambled on in Spanish.

"What the hell?" Ray hissed under his breath.

"Que bien! Aqui viene el dinero!" A third voice came with a laugh.

"We must be in Spain." Fenton said under his breath.

"What makes you think that?" Joy whispered back.

"Listen to the way they talk." Fenton whispered.

"Okay? Then where do we need to get to?" Tiki hissed under her breath.

"Well? Harv, Roark? Where to next?" Gabe whispered.

"We already know that Cornelius Tower created Tower." Ian whispered.

"We also know that he knows you." I whispered, turning in the cramped space, to look at him.

"Why don't we find him, and ask him!" Suki said.

"That's not a bad Idea." Ork said with a smile.

"We have Ian. Since he obviously knows Ian, he might tell us something." Jasmine said with a smile.

"One problem. Where dose he live? If he is alive at all!" James growled.

"Be quiet!" Susan hissed.

"As if!" James whispered, mock copying her tone.

"Quiet both of you! We have a situation here!" Agave whispered to them.

Gunfire erupted near our hiding spot. Ian moved to stand next to me.

"We have to get out of here." Jay whispered.

"We still don't know where lives." Ork hissed.

"I know where the picture was taken." Ian whispered. Sadness, confusion, and uncertainty flashed across his face.

"Where." I whispered softly

"Morocco." Ian replied in the softest voice I had ever heard him use.

"That's where we have to head to next." Roark whispered.

We raced towards the plane.

"Ustedes! Paren!" The men screamed as soon as we were in sight.

The plane was completely destroyed. We turned and raced back into the forest. We ran, and kept running. We ran until we couldn't hear gunfire, or the growls of dogs. Jay and James both proposed that we find out exactly where in Spain we were.

**The Next Day…**

We slowly crept into a small town. We had walked all of last night, only stopping to eat. We were dead tired. Daisy kept drawing her knife at the smallest sounds. Tiki jumped at her own shadow. Ian tried to hide it, but his face showed fear. Jay had anxiety written all over his face. Joy kept pausing to see if there were any plants that would be useful to cure wounds. Ork kept looking around nervously. Jasmine keept close to Harv, who in turn, constantly whispered comforting things to her. Roark was determined, and nervous. James and Susan stayed close together, as did Suki and Gabe. Ray looked like he was going to die of boredom, thanks to Fenton. Agave was determined to move on, even if her face said otherwise. Tower did this to us. Filled us with fear of even the smallest things.

We found the most solitary roads, and stuck to them. We looked around for any signs of being followed. Ian and Jay found a small shop, and went to ask for a map. Agave and Joy went to go look for better clothes that wouldn't give us away. Ork sat down next to a fountain he found in the town center, and fell asleep.

"Ill go make sure he doesn't stay asleep." Tiki said.

"Sure, ill go with you." Susan said.

"Hey, Gabe, want to go see the thing, over there." Suki asked

'Sure." Gabe said, as they walked away.

Soon enough, I was left standing alone in the town square. I sighed. Slowly, I walked back to the edge of the forest. I found a nice bush that concealed me completely, and still had a view of the small town. The square was clearly visible. I looked down at the town, I was laying on my stomach, and could only see the town through the spaces between the branches. My mind started to wander. What of the people still stuck in Tower? What about my dad? He said he was going to leave the school. What of Noel? The sun slowly rose in the horizon. I watched as Ork threw water at Tiki, and she lunged at him, and Susan laughed. Ian was talking to Joy. My stomach flipped at the sight of him. I sighed. I blinked. Ian seemed frantic, even at this distance, I could tell. Joy said something, and pointed towards the tree line I was hiding in. I frowned. I don't want to talk to anyone rite now. I rolled over, and stared at the sky, through the branches of the bush. I blinked. My eyes felt heavy. After all of that running. I turned onto my side, and closed my eyes. A few minutes wouldn't hurt.

Ian POV:

Frantic. I was frantic. Cj had simply disappeared. I couldn't find her anywhere. I asked Joy.

"Joy! Do you know where Cj went?' I asked

"She was headed for the tree line over there when I last saw her." Joy said, pointing.

"Thanks Joy!" I said, and headed of in that direction.

Cj POV:

I looked up at the clouds. The day was bright. I had slept for about half an hour. It made a difference. I went through my pack, and found something to eat. How long ago had we left Tower? I couldn't even remember.

"CEEJ!" Ian called.

"Don't shout. I'm right here." I replied

"CJ, can I talk to you?" Ian asked

"Sure." I said as I climbed out of my bush.

"CJ, where do we go now. Morocco could be a fiasco. What if he's not there? What if 'they' are?" Ian asked, his eyes clouded.

"Well, where did you live before coming to Tower?" I asked.

"I lived in the US." Ian said.

"Well, lets go to the US then." I said.

"Are you sure? What if they track us?" Ian said miserably.

"They won't." I lied.

"Then let's go tell the others about it.

**A few hours later…**

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want to go to the US, but you don't have a reliable reason, and you don't know how." Roark said with venom in his voice.

"We have to start somewhere!" Jay hissed

"They have a point, we might as well start somewhere, and Morocco could be a trap. That's the last thing we need." Joy Said, standing from her place at the table, backing up Jay, and drawing attention to our table in the crowded restaurant.

"True, but lower your voice. Those creeps might still be after us." Suki said.

"Okay, suppose we do decided to leave. How do you, Ian, suppose we do that, exactly?" James said, looking over at Ian with curious eyes.

"A plane. We can find one." Gabe said, cutting in and using his hypersuasion.

"Gabe…" Ian said warningly.

"Don't worry, I got this." Gabe said.

"We can find a plane, it's not that hard." Gabe continued.

"Then, once we get over there, we can start on a real plan." I said, cutting in.

"Yea. All we had until now, was willpower, hatred, fear, and a flimsy plan." Suasan said in agreement.

"This won't be easy, but we can do it, we have to do something for all of those still in tower." Jasmine said.

"We might even find Norman." Suki said.

"So, do we all agree on this?" Ray asked.

"I would think so." Fenton said

"So it's a plan then." Agave said with a smile. That smile scared me.

**A day later…**

"RUN!" Tiki screeched.

We all ran forward, there was a plane in front of us, and dogs behind us. Harv opened the passenger door for us. We threw our stuff in, and climbed in. Harv and Roark in the front. In a blink, we were up in the air.

"GABE! I blame you." James said.

"WHAT? What did I do?" Gabe hissed at him.

"You had to make a remark about how that guys face looked like a pineapple." James snarled.

"It did! How did I know he was a scout from Tower, searching for us!" Gabe snarled back.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER STOPP NOW!" Susan hissed.

They both went silent.

"Well that's settled, let's sit back and enjoy the flight, while we can." Ork said with a smile.

If it had only lasted.

**END OF PART 2**

_Well. Im sorry I haven't updated. Ive had a lot to do. Ive been working on this chapter since I finished the last one. I had a huge writers block. I would sincerely appreciate it if you posed comments. I recently wrote a one-shot for The Hunger Games, and not one reply. I wrote it a day after the last chapter. Anyway, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy New Year, and so on. I will not be able to write a chapter for Christmas, as I will be on a vacation for Christmas and my birthday. I won't be able to write for the new year ither because I will also be gone. So, I will see you all next year. Im really sorry I haven't written lately. Im an IB student, if that explanes anything. (Im adding a section on my profile about IB jokse, if ur interested.) Part three is coming soon. So, a re-cap, no new chapters until 2012, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, I hope you are all good. Happy Holidays, best of wishes, and so on. Till' Next Time._

_-Ferntiger_


	23. PART 3

**PART 3**

**The Secrets Within **

**The wait is almost over, a new part, new chapters. Coming to a computer near you very soon!**


	24. Vipers and Politics

Sing Your Way Out

Chapter 24: Vipers and Politics

The mahogany table gleamed in the sunlight. The little sunlight that happened to get into this excuse for a room. I sat at a table with vipers. I had no idea how to go about this. I sat as quiet as possible. The vipers were not happy. I hadn't paid enough attention, and now I was in trouble with them. I turned and looked out of the window, the grounds were a mess. Bodies strewn everywhere. A pang of sadness hit me. I tried to keep the feeling away. Monitors were out there dragging the living into the building, to be chained and kept somewhere. The battle was over, at least for now. They had gotten away. The resistance was still out there, they were alive. They had time to regroup, and grow in numbers again. They were great fighters, but they had not had enough people. I had tried to distance myself from this as much as I could. I was not working out too well. Even I was covered in some gore. I had gotten out of it, and made my way up to this conference hall, where I later meet up with these vipers. They were angry, as most vipers tend to be. It was time to play the part of the snake tamer and give the resistance time to regroup, reorganize. I turned back to the table, and to the vipers.

"Well?" Hissed the first viper.

"We need answers." Hissed the second.

"How could you have let this happen?" Hissed the King Cobra.

I frowned. Corporate idiots. Did they not know what was going on here?

"Headmaster, we are talking to you." Hissed the second viper.

I blinked. How to calm them...

"I have done the best that I can. I can't do too much more without the proper... support. I need to know that i will not be questioned. I know how to fix this, I have told you this all before. I need time."

"You told us Archer was to be mended." Hissed the King Cobra.

"He was." I lied.

"Then how did this all happen?" The first viper hissed back.

"I have no idea, but Archer was not a part of it." I said simply.

"Then bring Archer to us." Hissed the second viper with a smile.

"I have no idea where any of my students are at the current moment, do you not see the grounds? Its a mess out there. Deep into the forest there are bodies. In abandoned rooms in the school there are people. I can't account for every body just yet. We haven't had enough time to get everything together." I said, my temper beginning to flair.

"Then tell us why the tracker on Archer shows him somewhere in Spain at the current moment?" Hissed the King Cobra with a vile smile as he threw a small GPS device on the desk, with a small orange dot pulsating slowly in the southern region in Spain.

"You put tracking devices on my students?!" I said angrily, trying desperately to keep my temper in check. I couldn't lose everything i have work for right now. I needed to keep my cool.

"You keep secrets from us, we get to keep some from you." Hissed the first viper.

"What have i kept from you?" I yelled angrily at them.

"Chemica Desin 2.0" Spat the King Cobra.

"What..." I gasped, taken aback.

"We know about it, we know its the end to everything, so stop trying to be so politically correct, and lets cut to the chase. What is it that you haven't said, about all of this big mess." The King Cobra said, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Im going to have to ask you to leave." I said, pushing my temper down.

"What? You can't kick us out right now!" Hissed the first viper.

"Rooms have been provided for all of you, now please. Monitors!" I said as calmly as possible. I just sat at the table in pained silence as the vipers sild past me with looks of hatred and out the door. I looked at the GPS device, Archer was far, and he was with his group, and my daughter. I hoped they could keep going. To stay safe. I had my own issues here. I had to find a way to help to the resistance. Something else rung in my head.

How had they known about Chemica Desin 2.0?

_Hey yall, due to popular request, im baaaaackkkk! Thats right, i do read everything yall send, and it has actually been a lot of stuff yall have been sending. Im back, and i'm going to try to stay. Finals are over, so I have some time on my hands. I have a little something to ask of you who are still here, comment down below, let me know what your fave chapter button is now not only lonely, but rusty. Anyways, thank you all so much for your continued support. Till' next time!_


End file.
